Becky's strange dream
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: becky lynch wakes up one day after having a bizarre dream the other night while her girlfriend alexa bliss was out getting them both some coffee and a surprise... read on to find out more and see where the relationship blossoms!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i do not own WWE nor do i own any of the characters that were used in this story. This story is just pure fiction and i do not make any profit from writing this story. Enjoy!

**Becky's strange dream**

Alexa was laying in her bed in her hotel room staring up and the ceiling for a few minutes before looking over to see that her girlfriend becky lynch that she had secretly been seeing and briefly fooled around with kissing or having her hands on her ass but never led to anything serious between them until recently when they expressed their love for one another was still fast asleep.

Obviously not wanting to disturb her in anyway alexa slowly but quietly got out from under the covers and was quietly making her way toward the door before looking down and realised that she was still naked and quietly exclaimed to herself "fuck!" before quietly dashing towards the bathroom to get dressed and left a note that read "just gone out to fetch a few things be back soon babe" on the coffee table before quietly closing the door behind her on her way out.

Becky then woke up a few minutes later groaning as she rubbed her eyes before then looking around and saw that alexa was not laying next to her before sitting up at the side of the bed stretching a littleas she thought to herself "hmmp, alexa's probably gone to get us both a cup of coffee" before reaching down for her clothes and saw a note laying on the coffee table so she walked over to the table and picked up the note and slightly smiled as she read what it said before then making her way to the bathroom to get dressed.

After becky got dressed she washed her face in the sink thinking to herself "even so, that was a bizarre dream i had last night, don't know if i should tell alexa about it or not" before then stepping out of the bathroom as she made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal before then sitting in one of the chairs as her phone chirped with a message so becky placed the bowl of cereal on the coffee table as she picked up her phone as she read the text "are u up yet sleepyhead? A." Smiling as she knew it was from alexa before texting back to her "yh babe i'm awake, just having some breakfast" before becky placed her phone back down on the side of the chair before leaning forward to finish her bowl of cereal.

Becky's phone soon chirped with another text from alexa that read "cool, i'm waiting in the car with a couple of cups of coffee that'll get cold if u don't come down soon baby" and becky smiled again before she skipped her way over to the door and closing it behind her as she continued to skip down the hallway to her fiancés car and opened the door as she sat down in the seat next to alexa giving her a kiss on cheek before strapping her seatbelt on and grabbed one the cups of coffee sitting on the dashboard and smiled at alexa as she said "thanks babe, although can i talk to you about something when we get to the arena?" to which alexa smiled back at becky as she replied "you know you can talk to me about anything hun, so of course and we can go somewhere private if that makes you feel more comfortable" before then turning the key in the ignition as she drove them to the arena.

When they arrived becky and alexa were holding hands as they walked into catering and grabbed a plate of food each and turned to sit down next to each other before they were stopped by triple h who calmly said to them "hey ladies, can i talk to you both a minute?" both becky and alexa's faces slightly turned red as they nodded their heads before triple h continued "relax ladies, i just wanted to personally inform you both that per your request alexa becky will be moving to Monday nights, so officially starting today becky is now on raw" and both alexa and becky smiled at each other after hearing the news and went to sit down together as triple h walked off before quicly turning around as he said to alexa "oh, and before i forget you two have a tag match tonight against bayley and sasha, and by the way congrats on your relationship" before once again walking off as alexa sat next to becky.

Just then becky and alexa were busy sharing a cheesecake together when bayley walked over to them and said "oh sorry, i couldn't help but overhear the conversation between you and triple h..." briefly pausing as she looked at becky with a smile on her face before she continued "and i just wanted to say that i think that's awesome news that your girlfriend is on raw, how did this happen anyway?" and alexa looked at bayley and finished her mouthful before replying "well actually this started when me and becky were seeing each other in secret and we would fool around with each other not thinking it would lead to anything serious, until one night while me and becky were seeing each other and after we kissed we just kinda confessed our true feelings for one another and we've been dating ever since."

And bayley stood there for a minute letting her brain process what she just heard before she replied "aww that's really sweet, well regardless congrats and allow me to..." briefly pausing again as becky stood up before wrapping her arms around her waist in a hug before continuing "officially welcome you to raw!" and alexa looked at bayley with a scowl across her face before becky quickly diffused the situation by saying "urgh, come on alexa it's just a hug nothing more than that, besides bayley practically hugs everyone" which made bayley and alexa giggle and bayley's arms went back down to her sides as becky pulled alexa up to her feet before becky continued "besides which i still need to you ask you about something..." before looking back at bayley and said "IN PRIVATE, see you tonight bayley" before holding hands with alexa again as they walked down the hallway towards alexa's private locker room.

Once inside both becky and alexa sat down on the couch as alexa placed her hand on becky's lap as she said "well babe, what did you want to talk to me about?" and becky sat there and took a deep breath before leaning in to give alexa a kiss on her lips before she started to say "well first of all, thank you for asking for me to be moved to raw, second of all..." briefly pausing as she placed her hand on top of alexa's on her lap before she continued "ok this is going to sound a bit strange to you because last night i had a really weird dream that's kinda hard to describe."

And alexa sat there and smiled as she looked at becky rubbing her other hand over becky's to reassure her before saying "it's ok babe, just try to describe to me what was in your dream and i'll try my best to understand it" and becky slightly turned her head away from alexa taking another deep breath before she then looked back at alexa as she replied "ok here goes, so i was dreaming that for some odd reason i was naked and tied down to the bed with tape over my mouth and only able to move my legs whilst a group of masked women watched me struggle before then taking turns in making me climax over and over with strapons all the while you were sitting in a chair wearing a see through lingerie pretending to be some kind of goddess speaking to the masked women like they your worshipers and masturbating yourself as you watched them fuck me over and over"

And alexa sat there and giggled a little and becky asked "what's so funny?" before alexa looked at becky still giggling a little before she replied "well, i did kinda wonder why you were softly moaning my name in your sleep and again this morning when i went out to get us both some coffee" and becky blushed a little as she replied back "oh really, i-i didn't mean to wake you" before then slightly turning her head away from alexa before alexa turned her head back towards her and replied "it's ok babe, i was awake anyway but i didn't want to disturb you as you looked like you were enjoying whatever you were dreaming about" before then leaning in and whispered into becky's ear "and maybe when we win our match tonight, i might have a special surprise for you." As alexa slowly moved her fingers inside becky's jeans which erected soft moans from her before they both got changed into their ring gear.

But instead of becky wearing her usual black top that read "i am the man" alexa noticed that becky was wearing a new top yet to go sale which read "blissful lass kickers" as she asked becky "what's with the new top babe?" before becky turned around to face alexa after pulling up her black shorts over her fishnets before replying "yeah, do you like it baby? I got us new custom matching tops, y'know seeing i'm on raw with you now" before then tossing another shirt at alexa as she caught it in her hands and smiled as she looked at becky and replied "like it? I fucking love it babe, they're perfect and i really like the name too" as alexa slid the top over the top of her ring gear before then holding hands with becky as they made their way towards the ring.

The crowd roared wildly as alexa's music hit as she came out at the top of the ramp holding becky's hand before they briefly turned toward each other and gave each a kiss to a huge crowd reaction before then resuming to hold hands as they walked down the ramp to the ring and becky stood on the apron while alexa stood in the ring eagerly awaiting their opponents but she didn't have to wait long expecting bayley and sasha's music to hit only to look up in slight confusion as the riot squads music played instead.

The match was then soon underway as the bell rang as liv morgan came charging at alexa who then hit a dropkick as liv fell hard to the mat as her teammates cheered her on from their corner of the ring before alexa then hit liv with double knees into her midsection before rolling through and back flipping two more knees into liv's midsection as she screamed in agony as the two teams went back and forth for several minutes before alexa slowly crawled her way over to becky just making the tag in time as sarah logan came in for her team.

As becky made her way into the ring the crowd roared with excitement as becky unloaded on sarah with a series of clothslines and dropkicks before eventually grabbing hold of one of her arms as becky made the tag to alexa before muscling sarah to the ground as she stepped one leg over and dropping to her knees wrenching back on her arm and alexa did the same with sarah's other arm leaning back so her back rested against becky's as they turned their heads giving each other another kiss on the lips as Michael cole said from the announce table "look at this double team move from becky and alexa as they have sarah logan trapped in a DOUBLE DIS-ARMHER which i believe they call stairway to bliss" while sarah screamed in agony beneath them trying to find a way to break free while the referee was asking her if she wanted to give up.

Sarah laid there underneath becky and alexa screaming in agony for several more minutes before slowly realising that she had no other choice but to give up before then nodding her head to the referee as he called for the bell and raised becky and alexa's arms in victory and becky and alexa celebrated as alexa jumped onto becky wrapping her short legs around becky's waist as becky held her by her ass giving her a kiss on the lips as she carried alexa around the ring while alexa had a arm raised in the air as the crowd roared in excitement before they then rolled under the bottom rope making their way up the ramp as the crowd started a "bliss is lucky" chant before becky and alexa turned to the crowd one last time still holding hands smiling at the crowd as they got to the top of the ramp before alexa jumped onto becky again as she carried her back stage.

As becky walked through the curtains with alexa still around her waist they were greeted bya host of different women on the roster including sasha and bayley who congratulated them on their win as they made their way down the corridor as sasha leaned next to bayley as she said "aww, those two look so cute together don't you think bay?" to which bayley smiled at sasha as she replied "yeah, they do look really happy together" before becky and alexa stopped at the end of the corridor as triple h stood in front of them and smiled at them as he said "great job out there ladies, the crowd were really into your match, so all that's left to say is congrats on the win, now go celebrate you two deserve it" patting becky on her shoulder as he walked off.

And alexa looked up at becky and smiled as she said "come babe, i ordered some champagne to be delivered to our hotel" and becky just smiled as she carried alexa back to their car as she said "i like the sound of that" before becky then placed alexa on her feet so that she could unlock the car after becky placed their bags in the boot before sitting down next to alexa as she started the engine slowly reversing out of the car park and turning around to head for their hotel as becky sat next to alexa smiling at her while her panties underneath her shorts were slowly becoming damp at the thought of what alexa might have in store for her as her surpise.

They soon reached the hotel and becky grabbed their bags from the boot and walked around to alexa as alexa said to her "hey why don't you take our bags up for us babe, as i've just seen the delivery guy at the front desk" and becky smiled at alexa as she replied "ok babe, see you soon" before giving her a kiss on her cheek as she made her way towards the lifts while alexa walked to the front desk to sign for the delivery as the man by the front desk said "package here for a..miss bliss" to which alexa smiled at the man as she took the papers and a pen writing her name down as she replied "yeah, that's me thanks" before the lady sitting at the front desk said to her "would you like us to take your delivery up to your room for you?" and alexa smiled at the lady as she placed the basket of champagne on the desk before replying "yeah thanks a bunch" as the lady at the front desk smiled back at alexa and replied "of course, no worries" before alexa then made her way towards the stairs by the lifts.

Meanwhile becky walked through the door of their hotel room before chucking their bags on the sofa before then taking a deep breath as she said to herself "hmmp, i should probably have a shower before alexa gets here with the booze" before then making her way to the bathroom and started getting undressed out of her ring gear. As alexa walked up the stairs to their hotel room she could hear water running and she thought to herself "this is perfect, now everything is ready for her surprise" as a evil smirk grew across her face as she continued walking up the stairs before briefly stopping in a nearby bathroom and got changed into her white see through lingerie before then walking across the hallway to their hotel room.

Just then becky heard the door closing so she peeked her head around the curtain and said "alexa? Is that you? I'm just in the shower and i'll be out in a minute" before then wrapping a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom as her eyes immediately tried to adjust themselves to the sudden darkness of the room as becky thought to herself "when the hell did it get so dark in here?" fumbling around in the dark trying to find a light switch unaware of the masked woman behind her slowly approaching her with a chloroform soaked rag.

The masked woman then wrapped the rag around becky's mouth as her eyes widened in shock as she desperately tried flailing her arms trying to break the woman's grip before slowly losing consciousness falling limp in the woman's arms. Becky then regained her conscious about an hour later and raised her head to look around the room before her eyes stopped and widened even more in shock as at first she thought she was seeing double as becky realised there were now more masked women than before only now they were all wearing black strapons around their waists.

Becky then tried to call out to alexa but only managing "MMPH,MMPH" before she realised her mouth was taped up just like in her dream then becky looked to either side of her and saw that her arms had been tied to either side of the bed before her gaze quickly went back to the centre of the room when she heard a familiar voice "my, my, alexa asked me to surprise you but she never mentioned anything about you being tied up naked and helpless to my mercy" as alexa was standing at the end of the bed in her white see through lingerie smiling at becky as becky tried to say something again but only "MMPH,MMPH" came from her gag as alexa place a hand to her ear before she replied "oh what's that, you wish to speak to alexa but i'm sorry my vessel is a little busy right now but don't worry i, the goddess will please you"

Alexa smirked to herself as she thought "in more ways than one too" before she then made her way over to a chair and sat with her legs spread and started slowly rubbing her hand over her own pussy before then saying "oh, and these fine ladies are my servants and obey my every command..." briefly pausing as she waved her other hand above her head motioning to the masked women standing at the end of the bed before continuing "go my servants, take it in turns in pleasing my vessels girlfriend" and the masked women nodded at alexa before they turned their attention towards becky on the bed.

As one of the masked women crawled onto the bed and positioned herself in between becky's legs as she raised them over her shoulders before then teasing becky's pussy with the strapon rubbing it up and down slowly which made becky moan softly through her gag before the masked woman then slowly pushed the strapon deep inside becky's pussy which caused her to erect more moans as the masked woman started pumping her hips back and forth at a slow pace while alexa watched on from her chair while slowly pumping two of her fingers in and out at a slow pace.

Then the masked woman gradually picked her pace while becky moaned more and more through her gag before then suddenly moaning even louder as the masked woman quickened her pace even more and becky could quickly feel herself on the verge of cumming before letting out ahuge moan through her gag as she came and the masked woman slowly pulled the strapon from her pussy crawling back off the bed as becky's body twitched from her orgasm before the next of the masked women crawled onto the bed in between becky's legs.

And this continued for several hours as becky came over and over as the masked women took turns fucking becky's pussy while alexa watched from her chair gradually increasing the pace of her fingers inside her pussy slowly bringing herself towards her own climax as she moaned louder and louder as she continued watching the masked women fuck becky while she was tied to the bed before letting out a huge moan as she came in the chair and sat there panting trying to catch her breath before lifting her hand in the air motioning to the masked women again before saying "that's enough ladies, you may reveal yourselves now" and the masked women nodded at alexa before looking back at becky who was still tied to the bed.

The masked women slowly lifted their hands up to their masks and slowly pulled them off in unison and becky's eyes widened in shock as she looked up at the women after catching her breath and she could see now that the women standing at the end of the bed were her friends from bayley and sasha to Natalya and paige standing there smiling at becky as alexa crawled onto the bed and carefully removed the tape around becky's mouth as becky gasped as she looked at alexa while paige and the other girls stood at the end at the bed smiling as they said together "happy birthday!" and becky wrapped her arms around alexa after alexa untied them from the bed as becky looked at alexa and said "this was what you had planned?" and alexa looked back at becky with a slight pout in her face as she replied "i'm sorry babe, i thought that you might of liked something like this as a early birthday present"

Becky wiped a tear streaming down alexa's face as she held her closer before replying "are you kidding me baby, i fucking loved this as my early birthday present so don't cry please!" before paige stood at the end of the bed as she said "we'll...we'll just leave you two alone now" before leading the other ladies out of the room as becky wiped more tears from alexa before continuing to say "this only makes me wonder what you actually have planned on my birthday baby" as alexa smiled at becky and sniffled a bit before she then rolled over to her dresser and opened up a draw and pulled out a little black box and tossed it at becky.

And becky caught the black box in her hands before looking at alexa with a slightly confused face as she said "what's this babe?" and alexa giggled a little as she looked at becky before replying "go ahead silly, open it and find out" so becky slowly opened the box before placing a hand over her mouth as a few tears ran down the side of becky's face as inside the box was a diamond encrusted ring with the letters B'N'B across the top before becky then looked back at alexa as she managed to say "OMG, this is gorgeous, where did you get this from baby?" and alexa took the ring from the box and was now kneeling on one knee as she held the ring up before replying "i got the ring this morning while you were still sleeping, but there was something i wanted to ask you..." briefly pausing as she tried to muster the courage to finish her sentence before she continued "and that is becky lynch, i love you with all my heart and would do anything to protect you and keep you safe...so i guess the question i'm trying to ask is will you marry me?"

Then more tears streamed down becky's face as she took the ring and slid it on her ring finger as she nodded her head before saying "yes, yes of course i will fucking marry you babe because i love you with all my heart too" before becky then lifted alexa back to her feet and leaned in for a kiss as the two of them stood there next to the bed passionately kissing one another as alexa wiped the tears from becky's face before they both then collapsed down onto the bed and giggled for a while as they laid next to each other before becky then looked at alexa and said "there's just one more thing i wanted to ask and that was what do the letters on the ring stand for" and alexa smiled at becky as she replied "the letters stand for becky 'n' bliss silly, and also one other thing i wanted to ask you too babe" and becky smiled back at alexa as she replied "oh yeah, what's that then baby"

And alexa rolled onto her side before she replied "are you going to change your wrestling name to bliss or are you still going to use lynch as your last name" and becky rolled onto her side to face alexa and planted a kiss on her lips before replying "well i've been thinking and to be honest with you babe, i like the sound of becky bliss because you could call me b.b for short, so to answer your question yes i will change my wrestling name to becky bliss and i would adjust my character a little to reflect that" becky then crawled onto the middle of the bed and alexa followed before they then put their legs under the covers as they laid next to each other staring into each other's eyes before becky kissed alexa on her forehead as she said "i think it's time we got some sleep now, don't you princess or should i say goddess?" and alexa giggled a little and smiled at becky before replying "yeah, that sounds good today's been a long day for both of us"

Becky yawned as she smiled and giggled a little before she replied back "yeah, you weren't wrong about that baby" before then both becky and alexa moved their arms over one another pulling each other closer for a cuddle as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms...


	2. Chapter 2

Becky and alexa woke up the next morning groaning and rubbing their eyes before then holding their heads after being slightly hung over from the night before as becky looked around the room and saw a couple of empty champagne bottles on the floor while another half empty champagne bottle sat on the coffee table before becky then turned to alexa and said "god, how much did we drink last night babe? The only thing i can remember is you proposing to me" before alexa rolled over to face becky as she replied "i think we had two and a half bottles between us baby as well as me giving you your early birthday present and of course proposing to you baby"

As alexa lifted up becky's hand that had the B'N'B engagement ring on it as they both smiled at each other as they stared up at the ring before becky then grabbed her phone from the dresser and holding it up between them as she snapped a pic of them laying together making sure the ring was in the picture before then uploading the picture to her twitter with the caption "best surprise ever!" with a diamond ring emoji and two girls holding hands emoji before alexa smiled at becky and said "that'll really make the fans lose their minds babe" to which becky smiled back at alexa after placing her phone back on the dresser and replied "i know, that's the point babe" before then giving alexa a kiss on her forehead before sliding out from under the covers and made her way to the bathroom to get dressed.

Then alexa did the same after becky walked out of the bathroom before both girls then sat on the sofa looking through their phones as their twitter feeds blew up with fans congratulating them before both their phones then chirped with a text from triple h and both becky and alexa's faces went a little red as they read the text as it said "hey ladies, i'm writing to inform you that because the creative team doesn't have anything planned for you two at the moment i've decided to give you both the week off only working a couple of live events" and both becky and alexa breathed a sigh of relief after jumping up and down at the news as they smiled at each other before becky then looked at alexa and said "hey babe, i just realised that we've run of food in the cupboards so i'm just going out to do some shopping for us" and alexa smiled at becky before kissing her on her forehead and replied "ok babe, i'm going out as well to pick out some lovely dresses for us to wear on your birthday" before both girls then walked out the door closing it behind them before then making their separate ways after walking out by the front desk.

Becky then walked into a local supermarket and grabbed a basket and wandered down different isle ways putting different things that her and alexa liked in the basket before then going to line up by the checkout as her phone in her pocket chirped with a text from paige which becky smiled at as she read the text whilst waiting to pay which read "hey baby doll, congrats on your engagement and i'll pop by later to help you and alexa plan the wedding" and becky typed back to paige in reply "thanks, and yh that'll really help me and alexa out a bunch" before putting her phone back in her pocket as she walked up to the cashier to pay.

Meanwhile alexa was looking in some clothes shops trying to pick out some nice dresses for them to wear on becky's birthday before a lady then walked up to her and asked "excuse me, can i help you with anything?"and alexa looked at the lady with a smile and replied "umm yeah actually, i'm looking for a couple of dresses that me and my friend could wear to a party" and the lady looked back at alexa smiling as she replied "well, we can do custom made dresses if that helps miss" and alexa took another look around the store before replying to the lady "yeah actually that'll be great thanks, how much?"

And the lady smiled at alexa as she replied "well seeing as you look beautiful today miss, we'll do it free of charge just tell us the designs you had in mind and we'll have them commissioned right away" and alexa smiled at the lady and replied "aww, thank you so much, and yeah i was thinking one of the dresses could be done in the style of the Irish flag with some glitter" and the lady looked at alexa before replying "of course, and the other one miss?" as alexa looked back at the lady and replied "yeah and i was thinking the other dress could be done in the style of Harley Quinn" to which the lady replied "of course miss, we should have your dresses made within the next hour or so" and alexa smiled at the lady as she replied back "gosh thank you so much, i'll just grab some coffee and be back in a hour for the dresses" before then leaving to head to a nearby coffee shop and sat down before pulling out her phone and was texting becky "hey babe, i'm just getting some coffee while i wait for our dresses to be made so i should only be another hour or so, where r u?"

Becky then left the supermarket with her bags as her phone chirped with a message from alexa so she took her phone out of her pocket to text back to alexa "hey babe, i just finished the shopping and on my way back to the hotel oh and just to let u know paige is coming over to help us plan our wedding" and put her phone back in her pocket as she carried on walking back to the hotel unaware that a group of anti LGBT socialists were walking behind her. Realising she was being followed becky slowly picked up her pace in hopes to try and lose whoever was following her before the group of anti LGBT socialists suddenly rushed becky knocking her hard to the floor before then surrounding her as they threw punches and kicks while becky tried her best to cover up from the incoming blows.

Before the anti LGBT socialists then suddenly stopped throwing anymore punches or kicks as they walked off laughing at their work as becky laid beaten and bruised and visibly shaken from what transpired before becky then slowly picked herself off the ground and picked up her bags and gingerly carried on walking back to the hotel where once inside she placed the bags on the sofa and made her way to the bedroom where she sat by the end of the bed and buried her head in her hands as she sobbed her eyes out.

Meanwhile alexa went back to the store to collect the dresses she ordered as the lady greeted her by the door and said "here you are miss, please shop here again soon" and alexa took the bags from the lady and smiled as she replied "thank you" before then making her way back towards the hotel and was stopped at the lights as they turned red.

Paige then walked through the door of becky and alexa's hotel room and she looked around a little before saying "hello? Where are my two gorgeous girls?" before then slowly making her way towards the bedroom after she could hear crying and after opening the door she immediately rushed towards becky as she saw her sitting by the bed crying her eyes before sitting next to her and gave her a cuddle before lifting becky's head up and said "hey baby doll, what's wrong?" and becky looked at paige and sniffled a bit before she replied "i-i don't want to talk about it, all i want right now is to be in alexa's arms"

And paige looked at becky with a little concern on her face before she replied "well, ok if you don't want to talk to me about what's wrong we should at least get you cleaned up a little, yeah?" and becky looked at paige still sniffling a little before she replied "y-yeah, i guess i should get myself cleaned up a bit before alexa gets home" and paige wiped some tears off becky's face before replying "that's my gorgeous girl, come on let's get you cleaned up before your girl gets home to you" before then lifting becky to her feet and walked her over to the living room and sat her down on the sofa before she then grabbed some tissues from the bathroom and some antiseptic from the emergency kit and sat down next to becky.

Paige then brushed some of becky's hair out of the way as she took the tissue and dabbed some antiseptic on it before holding it to a open cut above becky's eye before saying "this is gonna sting a little okay?" before becky nodded her head as paige gently dabbed the tissue against the cut above becky's eye and becky flinched a little as paige wiped the tissue against her cut before then placing the blood stained tissue in the bin next to her before then placing a plaster on the cut above becky's black eye and placed a ice pack on becky's swollen cheek.

Just then alexa walked through the door before dropping her bags and rushing to becky's side after seeing the state she was in and sat down next her before saying "omg, baby what happened?" and becky just trew herself into alexa's arms sobbing on her before becky then looked at alexa and started to whimper saying "well...i was on my home from doing the shopping when..." before sobbing in alexa's arms again before alexa lifted becky's head from her shoulder and replied "when what babe? Please tell me" as she wiped some tears from becky's face before becky whimpered again as she continued "when a group of anti LGBT socialists jumped me then left me laying on the concrete shaking from what happened..." before bursting into tears again on alexa's shoulder as alexa pulled her closer for a hug before then looking at paige and said "thank you for looking after my princess and treating some of her wounds"

To which paige sat there and looked at alexa with a smile as she replied "of course baby girl, what are friends for eh? Besides when i came over i found her crying her eyes out in the bedroom on the floor next to the bed so i just did the best i could to clean her up before you got home to her" as bayley and sasha walked through the door.

As bayley stood next to sasha before saying "hey girls, what's going on..." immediately stopping as she saw becky shaking and crying in alexa's arms and sasha looked at alexa who was slowly getting a angrier look by the minute but doing her best to hide it from their friends as sasha pulled alexa over to one side in the kitchen and asked "hey girl, you ok? What happened to becky?" and alexa stood there in front of sasha and took a deep breath before replying "no i'm not ok sasha, a group of fucking anti LGBT socialists jumped my poor princess on her way back from doing the shopping and fucking left her in the middle of the street shaking from what happened and now i have to pick up the fucking pieces and reassure her that everything's ok" briefly pausing as she looked at paige and bayley on the sofa either side of becky trying to cheer her up before turning to face sasha again as she continued "and to make things worse paige found becky sitting on the floor of our bedroom next the bed crying her eyes out bless her before paige then kindly treated some of her wounds until i got home and she hasn't stopped crying since"

Sasha then placed a hand on alexa's shoulder as she replied "hey, take it easy ok? We all know how you and becky must feel and we can see that you care about each other so much whether you two are at work or just sitting together and you guys have amazing friends like me, bayley, paige and the other girls on the roster who support you and becky so just relax a little ok?" and alexa slightly smiled at sasha before replying "yeah you're right sasha, sorry for my cursing earlier but i just get so worked up when people like that hurt my princess and leave me to deal with the aftermath" and sasha smiled back at alexa as she replied "don't worry about it girl, you just focus on looking after your girl and let me and rest of the girls sort everything else out ok?" briefly pausing as she looked at bags on the floor by the door before looking back at alexa and continuing "but, if i may ask what's in the bags?"

And alexa smiled at sasha before replying "well, earlier today i went out and i found a shop that did custom dresses so i ordered a couple" and sasha looked at alexa with her jaw wide open before managing to reply "that must of cost you a fortune girl!" and alexa slightly giggled at sasha before she replied as she walked into the living room "well actually the lady said i could have them done free of charge after she complimented the way i looked"

Meanwhile becky was still sitting on the sofa in between paige and bayley and was still crying her eyes out on bayley as alexa walked back into the living room and lifted becky up to her feet and pulled her in for a kiss and wiped some tears from becky's face as she said to her "hey, it's ok baby i got you and i swear i will never let anything like that happen to you ever again from now on, so please no more tears especially when we are surrounded by amazing friends who support us" and gently ran her fingers through becky's hair as they passionately kissed one another in front of paige and the rest of their friends in their hotel room.

Becky then slowly lifted her head as she looked at alexa and sniffled a little before saying "i-it just happened so fast a-and it was so horrible, but i'm just so glad i'm with you again..." before she was cut off by another kiss on her lips from alexa who looked at her and replied "i know babe, and from now on i'm never going to let go anywhere on your own again as we'll do everything together ok?" and becky just slightly smiled at alexa as she replied back "o-ok babe, from now on we do everything together" and paige and the rest of their friends smiled as becky and alexa embraced each other in a good long hug.

Then alexa stood there smiling at becky in her arms before she said "ok babe, stay here with the girls and i'll run you a nice bubble bath ok?" and becky looked back at alexa and smiled as she replied "o-okay babe, that sounds nice" before alexa then released the hug as she walked to the bathroom and started running a bath for becky while becky sat back down in between paige and bayley before becky looked at paige and said "i-i know i didn't say it earlier but... thank you for tending to my wounds and looking after me until alexa got home" to which paige smiled at becky and gave her a hug before replying "don't mention it baby doll, there was no way i was just going to leave you in the state you were in, besides that's what friends are for"

Sasha then poured out a glass of champagne from the half empty bottle and handed to becky as she said "here, this might help calm you down a bit" noticing becky was still shaking a little as she took the glass from sasha's hands and slowly raised it up to her mouth and took a sip of the champagne and spilling a little down her top before bayley looked at becky after she placed the glass down on the coffee table for her and said "how do you feel now becky?" and becky looked at bayley with a slight smile on her face as she replied "better, especially now as i'm surrounded by such amazing friends willing to support me and alexa" before sasha then knelt down in front of becky before she said "and don't worry paige and the rest of us girls will help sort out the wedding, and also we will all stay here with you and alexa to keep you both company so that if something like this ever happens again we'll have our girls backs"

Just then alexa poked her head out from the bathroom as she said "baths ready babe" as becky smiled at alexa from the sofa as she replied "ok babe, i'm coming" before gingerly tried to make her way back to her feet as paige and sasha held her arms to make sure she didn't fall before becky then gingerly made her way over to the bathroom as alexa closed the door behind them.

Alexa then helped becky out of her clothes and saw the light bruises all over becky's body before she said "my god, babe luckily it's only light bruises but you could have had so much worse" and becky who was now standing naked in front of alexa smiled at her before she replied "i know babe, but like you said we do everything together now" before then leaning in to kiss alexa on her lips before climbing into the bath flinching a little before slowly lowering herself down before alexa then stood by the door before replying "shout if you need anything babe, i'll leave a towel by the door for you"

Then alexa came out from the bathroom and closed the door behind her before she sat down on the sofa next paige and bayley who were already drinking a glass of champagne before sasha sat on the floor and looked up at alexa and asked "so, how bad are the bruises on becky?" and alexa looked down at sasha and sighed a little before replying "well thankfully becky only has light bruising on her body, but it could have been so much worse" as tears welled up in her eyes before paige wiped them away as she turned alexa's head so that she was facing her before saying "hey, no need to cry baby doll, all of us girls here will support you and becky no matter what and i know it's hard but you have to be strong for becky, i mean just a few minutes ago becky was putting on a brave face for you because she didn't want you to see her upset"

Becky then came out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her before looking up at everyone with a slightly confused face before saying "what's everyone talking about?" before alexa then stood up and walked over to becky and wrapped a arm around her as she lead her towards the bedroom as she said "don't worry about it babe, let's just get some sleep now as you have a big day tomorrow" as becky turned her head and kissed her on her cheek before replying "ok babe, i guess your right as it's my birthday tomorrow" as alexa gently pushed becky into the bedroom as she turned around at the doorway and said "goodnight everyone" to which paige and the rest of the girls looked at alexa and said "goodnight girls" before alexa then closed the door behind her.

A/N: i know this chapter didn't have any hot and steamy moments with becky and alexa but i wanted to focus a bit on the hardships they would have to face together and hopefully you still enjoyed this chapter. But don't worry in the next chapter or so you will see more hot and steamy moments with becky and alexa. And as always comments and reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

During the night however after Becky and Alexa were fast asleep Becky tossed and turned in her sleep before suddenly sitting up screaming as she had a flashback of what happened to her the other day so becky sat there panting before Alexa slowly opened her eyes and giving Becky a cuddle before saying "hey, becks it's ok i got you, what's wrong?" and Becky couldn't even bring herself to look at alexa as she tried to avoid eye contact with her as more tears started to form in Becky's eyes.

Just then Paige slowly opened the bedroom door as she walked in wondering what the noise was about before she then saw Becky sat up in the bed looking away from Alexa trying to hold back some tears before Paige then quickly rushed to Becky's side before she said to her "hey baby doll, what's wrong?" to which Becky slowly looked up at Paige before Sasha then stood at the doorway and said "hey, what's with all the racket?" then Becky looked up at Sasha as she tried to hold back more tears before whimpering "i'm sorry, i-i didn't mean to wake everyone i just...just couldn't sleep as i had a flashback of what happened to me today"

Then Sasha walked over and knelt down beside Paige as she looked up at Becky and said "hey it's ok girl, you're surrounded by amazing friends like Paige and Bayley and myself, not mention you have the most caring girlfriend in Alexa to look after you, so just try to relax and get some sleep and enjoy your big day tomorrow yeah?" to which Becky then sniffled a little as she looked at Sasha before replying "o-okay, i'll try" before Paige then turned to Sasha and said "Sasha, it's ok i'll sort this out you just go back in the other room to Bayley, i'll be there in a minute"

Sasha then looked at Paige and smiled a little before she stood up and walked to the doorway briefly stopping and looked back at Becky and Alexa before saying "goodnight you two" before then walking back into the living and onto the sofa with Bayley. Meanwhile Paige grabbed a chair and sat next to Becky and rubbed her hand over Becky's as she slowly laid Becky back down as Alexa pulled Becky closer to her in a cuddle before Paige then said to Becky "it's ok baby doll, no one is gonna hurt you and Alexa here is doing one hell of a fine job at looking after you, so i'm going to do something to help you sleep so you can enjoy your big day tomorrow" and Becky slightly smiled up at paige still sniffling a little before she replied "w-what's that then?"

And Paige didn't say anything as she soon started to hum a lullaby tune while continuing to rub her hand over Becky's as Becky laid there in Alexa's arms listening to Paige's soothing voice and slowly felt herself drifting off to sleep meanwhile Alexa was already fast asleep with her head resting on Becky's chest as Paige continued to sit next to Becky rubbing her hand over hers still humming a lullaby tune for a few more minutes before she then gave Becky a kiss on her forehead and said "sleep tight baby doll, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow" before then quietly making her way out of the room.

The next morning Alexa woke up and rubbed her eyes a bit before she rolled over staring at Becky before saying "wakey wakey, _my_ beautiful birthday girl" and Becky rolled over and rubbed her eyes as she smiled at Alexa before she replied "aww, thank you Lexi, so what do you have planned for me today?" and Alexa smirked at Becky and gave her a kiss on her forehead before she replied "well, how about we start with a birthday spanking for the birthday girl" and Becky smirked back at alexa before then slowly crawled over Alexa's lap as she moaned softly wiggling her ass in the air as she said "mmmm, Lexi you always know how to turn me on"

And Alexa sat there with Becky across her lap and rubbed her hands over her ass occasionally squeezing it before she then delivered a few quick smacks causing Becky to gasp and softly moan before alexa then slowly moved one of her hands inside Becky's black thong slowly rubbing her pussy with her middle finger which erected more soft moans from Becky as she said "mmmm, Lexi stop teasing me and just fuck me already!" and Alexa leaned down and whispered into Becky's ear as she said "maybe later becks, remember we still have guests over"

Before Becky then smiled as she looked up at Alexa before she replied "well i suppose we should get up and see to our friends in the other room then, _my _beautiful goddess" before giving her a kiss on her lips before then rolling off the bed and got dressed and Alexa then soon followed before they both held hands with each other as they walked out of the bedroom and into the living room as they first saw Sasha and Bayley laying on one another on the sofa before their attention soon switched towards the kitchen as they smelt something cooking.

Where Becky and Alexa then saw Paige standing in the kitchen looking over a pan occasionally before she then turned to see Becky and Alexa standing and holding hands before Paige then said "oh good morning ladies, i'm cooking pancakes for breakfast for all of us" before then both Bayley and Sasha groaned a little as they stretched their arms out before sasha then lifted herself off of Bayley's chest before looking at Becky and Alexa before then saying "mmmm, something smells good..." briefly pausing before she looked at Becky before continuing "oh, good morning birthday girl"

Bayley then looked up at Becky before she pulled herself off the sofa and ran over to Becky and gave her a hug before saying "good morning birthday girl" before Paige then called out from the kitchen "breakfasts ready" before then walking in holding a few plates and gave one plate to bayley and one to sasha before paige then gave one plate to alexa before smiling at becky as she handed her a plate while saying "and a special breakfast for the birthday girl"

All the girls then sat in the living room eating their pancakes that paige made as alexa and becky occasionally shared a mouthful with each other before alexa then turned around a picked a small bag behind her before turning around and handing it to becky as she said "happy birthday becks" and becky choked a little on her mouthful before she smiled at alexa as she replied "you mean you got me more presents Lexi? I mean other than my early present you gave me a couple of nights ago" and alexa planted a kiss on becky's lips before she replied "of course becks, your _my_ queen and _my_ princess so i want to spoil you like one" briefly pausing as she tapped on the bag on becky's lap before continuing "go ahead babe, open it" and so becky slowly opened up the bag and pulled out a locket with "becky bliss" written on it in small letters.

Becky then looked back at alexa and leaned in for a kiss on her lips before saying "aww, thank you Lexi this is gorgeous just like the ring on my finger, i love it!" before alexa then took the locket and tied around becky's neck for her before alexa then said to becky "go on becks, look inside" and becky sat there as she slowly opened the locket and gasped as tears welled up in her eyes as inside was a picture of becky and alexa when they had their first kiss before alexa then wiped some tears from becky's face as she said "well, do you like it becks"

And becky just threw herself into alexa's arms before she replied "like it? I fucking love it Lexi, i can't believe you remembered our first kiss together" and alexa stared at becky holding her in her arms before she replied "of course princess, how could i forget? That was the day where we confessed our love for each other" to which bayley and the other girls sat there as they said "aww, that's so sweet" before paige then handed another bag to becky that was full of presents and becky opened the bag then looked up at paige in shock before saying "are all these presents from you?" and paige smiled and giggled at becky a little before replying "no baby doll, those aren't all from me, it's a mixture from me and sasha and bayley" and becky set the bag down to one side before then looking back at paige and the other girls before replying "aww, thank you girls for the presents, but i'd like to open them up later if that's okay with you"

Paige then smiled at becky before replying "of course baby girl, it's your special day enjoy it!" before bayley then sat there and looked at becky and alexa before she said "yeah, paige is right becky, IT is your day today so you should just relax and enjoy yourself" and becky looked back at bayley and giggled a little before she replied "yeah, i guess you girls are right, and i should try to enjoy myself as it is MY birthday after all"

Later alexa then chucked another bag at becky as she caught it in her hands before looking at alexa with a curious face before saying "ooh, what's in here Lexi?" and alexa pulled becky up to her feet and was gently pushing her towards the bedroom before replying "it's your dress i got you yesterday silly, go try it on babe" and becky just gave alexa a kiss on her forehead before she replied "ok babe" before closing the bedroom door behind her to get changed into her dress after she pulled it out from the bag.

Meanwhile alexa walked into the bathroom to get changed into her dress that she bought before coming back out again a few minutes later as sasha and bayley looked at alexa now wearing her Harley Quinn style dress which was black and red before they said "wow...you look absolutely stunning alexa" to which alexa gave a little twirl before she replied "aww, thank you but wait until you guys see what becks looks like in her dress i got her"

And as if on cue becky then came out from the bedroom wearing her sparkly dress that was done in the style of the Irish flag and bayley and sasha and paige all looked at becky as their mouth's flew open before they said to her "omg, you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress, perfect for such a special girl like you becky" and becky slightly blushed looking down at the ground before replying with "aww, thanks girls...but just having you guys here has already made my day special" before alexa smiled at becky before saying "go ahead becks, give the girls a little twirl" before then giving becky a little smack on her ass causing becky to yelp a little before looking back at alexa with a smile.

Becky then did a little twirl before sitting down next to paige with alexa sitting on her lap before paige then looked at becky and said "oh no baby doll, this is YOUR special day and we're going to treat it as such by treating you to a birthday dinner at a fancy restaurant" to which becky looked back at paige and smiled before replying "aww, that's sweet and all, but honestly i'm just fine with staying here and ordering a takeway"

Alexa was sitting on becky's lap and looked up at becky and gave her a kiss on her cheek before saying "you know, paige does have a point babe and i'm not taking no for an answer it's your special day and i want to spoil _my_ queen with a fancy dinner" and becky knew that once alexa had made up her mind about something there was no changing it so becky looked down at alexa and gave her a kiss on her lips and said "well ok then Lexi, but on one condition ok?" to which alexa smiled back at becky as she replied "what's that becks?"

To which becky smiled at alexa before lifting her off her lap and standing up next to her before then turned to face alexa as she stared into her eyes before replying "that when we get home we are going to fuck just like you promised me this morning" and alexa stared back at becky as she replied "deal babe"

Paige then sat on the sofa and looked up at becky and alexa as she said "great, i'll call a taxi for all of us" before bayley sat next to paige before saying "hey we should get changed too" before bayley dragged sasha into the bathroom while sasha said "you're really excited about this aren't you bay?" but bayley didn't reply as she shut the door behind them.

Shortly after that the taxi arrived outside the hotel which paige and the rest of the girls got in before strapping their seat belts on before paige then said to the driver "to the restaurant please" as the taxi drove off for the restaurant before shortly stopping outside as the driver looked back and said "ok, here you go ladies" to which paige replied "thank you" as she paid the fare and helped the rest of the ladies out of the taxi.

Alexa then held becky's hand as they walked into a big five star restaurant to which a man at the desk looked at them and said "right this way ladies" as paige and the rest of the girls followed the man to their table that paige had reserved as they sat down with alexa sitting next to becky before everyone then picked up the menu before a waiter walked over and said "can i get you anything madams" to which the girls looked at the waiter and took it in turns ordering what they wanted from the menu before the waiter looked back at them and said "anything else madams?" to which paige then replied with "umm, yeah a couple of bottles of red wine" before the waiter smiled as he replied "of course madam" before walking off to the kitchen.

Later the waiter then came back carrying a few plates of food as he set the plates down one by one in front of each of the girls before then setting two bottles of red wine down on the table before then saying "please enjoy your meal madams" before walking off as the girls tucked into their meals before becky then sat there with a mouthful as she said "god, this food is delicious thank you paige" before letting out a small burp as alexa and the other girls at the table giggled before alexa then replied sitll giggling a little "becks, where are your manners?" as she lightly tapped becky on her shoulder to which becky smiled at alexa as she swallowed her mouthful before replying "oh, sorry babe but this food is just so good" before then taking a sip from her glass of wine.

A few minutes later paige and rest of the girls were sat around the table as they sang happy birthday to becky before then taking a sip from their wine glasses as a waiter then came back holding a birthday cake before he set in down on the table as paige looked at becky staring at the candle lit birthday cake before saying to her "go ahead baby doll, make a wish" to which becky then blew out the candles before she replied "well, i would make a wish but..." briefly pausing as she turned to alexa and smirked at her before continuing "but my wish has already come true" to which alexa then smirked back at becky before she replied "aww, that's really sweet becks"

Before Alexa then gave Becky a kiss on her cheek before Becky smiled as she replied "thank you guys so much, for everything and just being surrounded by you guys has made my birthday special" before Becky then felt tears forming in her eyes before paige wiped them away as she said "come on baby doll, there's no need to cry you'll ruin your make up that way" which made Becky laugh a little before bayley looked at the time on her phone before saying "gosh, it's getting pretty late we should all think about going home"

To which Paige then turned to Bayley as she replied "yeah, good thinking girl" before leaving the money on the table next to the bill before each of the girls then took a slice of the birthday cake before heading out where the girls then stood outside as Becky and alexa shared their pieces of birthday cake with each other before paige and the rest of the girls then embraced both Becky and Alexa in a hug before they said their goodbyes before Sasha said "hey, have a safe journey home you two and call us if either of you need someone to talk to"

Then Becky stood there and smiled at Sasha before replying "yeah you too, and we will do" before Becky then looked at Alexa before saying "hey Lexi, i think it's time we called a taxi home don't you?" and Aelxa looked at Becky and smiled before replying "already one step ahead of you becks, as the taxi is already on its way" before Alexa then leaned in to give Becky a kiss on her lips just before their taxi arrived.

And Alexa held Becky by her hand as she led her into the taxi before turning around and giving Paige and rest of the girls one final wave goodbye before shutting the door behind her as Alexa then said to the driver "to our hotel please driver" before the driver looked back at Alexa and replied "no worries ladies" before putting the key in the ignition before driving off for Becky and Alexa's hotel as Paige and the rest of the girls waved them off before they then made their separate ways home.

Meanwhile inside the taxi Alexa looked at Becky as she slid her hand underneath Becky's dress and into her black thong and started rubbing her pussy slowly before saying "not long now before we're home again becks where we can finish what we started" and Becky moaned softly before she replied "mmm, i can't wait Lexi, this was truley the best birthday ever and i want you soo bad babe" to which shortly after the taxi arrived at Becky and alexa's hotel and Alexa went into her purse to pay the fare when the taxi driver turned around and said "hey don't worry about the fare, this ones on me as a treat for the birthday girl" to which Alexa then smiled as she replied "aww, thank you" before putting her purse back into her handbag before then grabbing Becky by her hand as they walked inside the hotel.

Once inside their hotel room Becky and Alexa quickly helped each other out of their dresses as they passionately kissed each other and Becky's back gently slammed against the wall by the door before Becky then broke away from the kiss as she then gently pushed Alexa towards the bedroom and shutting the door behind her before Becky then leaped onto alexa as they fell onto the bed and continued to passionately kiss each other on the lips.

A/N: i know i might not have the best writing style on here but everyday i'm working on a new chapter on a existing story or writing a brand new one i am always trying my best to improve as a writer as i slowly become more and more confident in my writing as i suffer from dyslexia. Sorry rant over. But hopefully you all still enjoyed this chapter and don't worry there's plenty more hot action in this story to come.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Becky and Alexa were laying in bed together as Becky was looking up at the ceiling before she rolled over to face Alexa before saying "morning Lexi" to which Alexa rolled over facing Becky before replying "morning to you too becks" Becky then sat up and stretched her arms out before looking at Alexa and replying "can we talk?" then Alexa sat up next to Becky and gave her a cuddle before she replied "yeah, of course becks what's on your mind babe? Did you have another flashback about what happened to you?"

Becky then looked at Alexa as tears welled up in her eyes before she replied "y-yeah, i had another flashback about what happened to me the other day and i think i need to see someone about them or do something about them as they are driving me crazy and i don't want to put our relationship in jeopardy" to which Alexa gave Becky another hug before she replied back "hey, it's ok babe whatever you're going through we can do it together, but if you think it'll help i can see if Ronda is free?"

And becky smiled at alexa and returned the cuddle as she replied "yeah could you Lexi? And thank you babe" so alexa rolled over and picked her phone up from the dresser and scrolled through until she found ronda's number and pressed it before she started texting "hey ronda, it's alexa i was wondering if you were free today and could come over to help my girlfriend with something" and becky looked at alexa intently before saying "well, has she got back to you yet Lexi?" and as if on cue before alexa could say anything her phone chirped with a reply from Ronda so Alexa opened her phone to read the text which read "hey alexa, yeah i'm free today so of course i'll come over and help you guys" and alexa quickly replied back "great thanks, see you soon" before Alexa then slid out from under the covers and grabbed her clothes off the floor and becky looked up in a mixture of worry and confusion before she said "where are you going Lexi?"

Alexa then placed her hand on top of Becky's before she replied "i'm scheduled in a match tonight at a live event today, but don't worry babe i won't be long and besides ronda is coming over to help you so it's not like you will be on your own" Becky hated seeing Alexa leave but she knew Alexa was right as Ronda would be over soon to keep her company while she waited for Alexa to come home before Becky looked up at Alexa before saying "yeah, i know that Lexi but i always hate seeing you leave me on my own especially when you said we would do everything together" to which Alexa smiled and wiped some tears from Becky's face before she replied "hey, don't worry becks i'll be home as soon and as quick as i can" before Alexa then gave becky a kiss on her forehead before leaving for the live event.

Shortly after Alexa left ronda walked in and looked around the hotel room before saying "hello? Becky are you home?" before Becky called out from the bedroom "yeah, i'm here ronda i'll be there in a minute" before sliding out from the covers of the bed as she grabbed her clothes off the floor and got dressed before walking into the living room to greet ronda before they both then sat on the sofa as ronda looked at becky and said "so, alexa told me you had some problems, anything you want to tell me?" then becky looked at ronda and explained everything to her from her getting attacked to her waking up in the middle of the night screaming because of the flashbacks she was having before ronda then placed a hand on becky's shoulder before she replied "hmmp, sounds like you might be suffering from post traumatic stress becky, but i think i can help you so that you can defend yourself if someone tried to attack you again"

And becky gave ronda a cuddle before she looked at her and replied "thank you Ronnie,there's a gym area connected to our living room where we can practice" to which ronda smiled at becky before she replied "great, we can go and practice some sparring to help toughen you up" before then Becky and Ronda then walked over to the door for the gym as becky swiped the card to unlock the door before they walked inside.

Ronda and Becky then moved some of the gym equipment out of the way so that they had room to spar and ronda then looked at becky as they were standing apart from each other before saying "ready?" to which becky then took a deep breath before replying "ready" but as ronda charged at becky and went to throw a punch becky was curled up on the floor trying to cover her face screaming "DON'T HURT ME PLEASE" and ronda quickly stopped what she was doing before she knelt down next to becky as she slowly lifted her so that she was sitting up before saying "wow, maybe this is a little worse than i thought" briefly pausing as she wiped some tears away from becky's face before she continued in a soothing tone "becky, have you ever acted like this around alexa before?"

And becky slowly looked up at ronda and shook her head as she replied "n-no i never acted this way around alexa or anyone else" and ronda embraced becky in a cuddle before she replied "hey, it's ok i'm not going to hurt you becky, i'm just here to help you ok?" and Becky slowly lifted her head and nodded at ronda before ronda then pulled her to her feet and stood apart from her before saying "wanna go again?" to which becky looked at ronda as she tried to put on a brave face as she replied "y-yeah, let's go again" before ronda charged at becky again but this time instead of curling up on the floor becky caught ronda's fist in her hand before she muscled her to the floor and stepped over as she dropped to her knees in the dis-armher hold before quickly letting go as she heard ronda scream in agony.

Mortified by what she had done becky sat there for a minute as she said "omg, i'm sorry ronda" before then running out of the room as ronda held her arm looking up as she replied "BECKY WAIT" before then making her way back to her feet and chased after her. Ronda then soon saw becky sitting in the bedroom on the bed with her head in between her knees and ronda tried to approach becky before she heard becky mumbling "go away, i don't want to hurt you again" before ronda then heard becky crying and continued to approach her before sitting down on the bed next her before replying "hey, becky it's ok you didn't hurt me, that was good progress"

Then becky slowly lifted her head out from her knees with tears in her eyes as she looked at ronda before replying "b-but i heard you scream in pain" and ronda wiped some tears from becky's face before she replied "i know, but i was just merely acting you didn't hurt me at all" before then holding her arm out before she continued "see, my arms fine becky" before then giving becky a cuddle before then wiping more tears from becky's face before then saying "look, i'll get alexa on my phone and you can talk to her for a bit if you want"

And becky slowly turned her towards ronda sniffling a bit before she quietly whimpered "y-yes please Ronnie" before ronda smiled at becky as she replied "ok, i won't be a minute ok?" before then briefly walking out of the bedroom to grab her phone from her bag before walking back into the bedroom as she sat next to becky on the bed after pressing dial on alexa's number and placed the call on speaker.

Before long alexa answered her phone as she said "oh, hey ronda how are things going with you and becky" before ronda replied "oh there going great as me and becky made some good progress, but i think becky wants to talk to you now" to which alexa replied "ok, pass the phone over to her then" then ronda giggled a little before she heard alexa say "what's so funny?" and ronda replied "it's on speaker silly, becky could hear every word as she sat right next to me on the bed"

Then alexa replied back "oh, hi becks i just finished and i'm on way home now, so i won't be too much longer ok?" and becky slightly smiled before whimpering into the phone "i-i need you so bad Lexi, see you soon babe" then alexa replied back with a slight worry in her tone "why, what's happened babe" but becky didn't reply as all alexa could hear down the phone was crying before she then heard ronda replying "hey, it's ronda again becky is fine she is just a bit upset because we were sparing in the gym and she thought she hurt me"

Alexa then stood there on the other end of the phone trying to think of something to say to reassure her girlfriend before finally saying "hang in there my beautiful princess, i'll be home to you as quick as i can ok? Love you becks" to which alexa heard becky whimper "yeah, love you too Lexi" before she hung up the phone and ronda wiped some more tears from becky's face before saying to her "hey, why don't we watch some films on Netflix until alexa gets home and we can pick this up again when you feel ready yeah?" and becky looked at ronda and smiled a little before she replied "yeah, that sounds nice Ronnie"

Before both becky and ronda made their way to the living room again where they sat on the sofa before ronda grabbed the remote and switched the large tv on as they sat there watching Disney films together to pass the time until alexa got home and before long both the girls were singing along to the songs in the film without either of them knowing.

Later that night becky was still up watching Disney films on Netflix while ronda was fast asleep on the sofa when her gaze then turned to the door as alexa walked in and dropped her bags by the door and becky had a huge smile on her face as she ran up to alexa and gave her a big cuddle before looking at alexa and saying "ooh, i missed you so much Lexi" before alexa simply kissed becky on her lips before she replied "i missed you to becks, and here i got you a little something" before then pulling out a top from one of her bags that had "blissful lasskickers" written on it in a rainbow patten.

Just then ronda slowly stirred from the sofa as she looked up and saw alexa and becky by the doorway before she said "oh, hey alexa, can we talk a minute?" and alexa tilted her head towards ronda on the sofa before she replied "yeah sure, let me just settle becky into bed first ok?" to which ronda smiled as she replied back "yeah of course, you two are so good to each other" before alexa then led becky towards the bedroom and closed the door behind them before alexa then carefully laid becky down onto the bed as becky looked up at her as she said "thank you for the top Lexi, i love it" and alexa smiled as she looked down at becky and replied "i'm glad you do becks, now get some sleep ok you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow"

And becky remembered that she was at a live event tomorrow as she looked up at alexa with a slight worried look on her face as she replied "yeah i know Lexi, but i don't want to go on my own" and alexa sat next to becky on the bed and rubbed her hand over becky's before she replied "you'll be fine becks, i'll dropp you off and pick you up so get some sleep ok?" before then remembering what paige did to help becky sleep as she started to hum a lullaby tune to becky as becky could slowly feel herself drifting off to sleep as she laid there on the bed listening to her girlfriends soothing and calm voice before alexa then gave becky a kiss on her forehead as she said "goodnight my beautiful princess" before then quietly making her way out of the room and into the living room to speak with ronda.

Alexa then sat on the sofa next to ronda before looking at her and saying "so, what's up?" to which ronda had a bit of concern on her face and not really sure how to say it but she decided to come out with it as she replied "umm, yeah so becky told me everything and i think she may be suffering from post traumatic stress because earlier today when me and becky tried sparing i went to throw a punch and she curled up on the floor screaming don't hurt me, so i comforted her and we tried again then when she had me in her dis-armher hold she quickly let go and ran out the room because she thought she had hurt me when i was just acting"

And alexa had a look of concern of her own as she looked back at ronda and replied "oh really, i guess that group of fucking anti LGBT socialists must have really shaken her up as lately becky has been scared to go anywhere or do anything on her own without me by her side, and not to mention her waking up in the middle of the night screaming because she had a flashback of what happened so i have to give her a cuddle to reassure her that no one is going to hurt her" and ronda looked at alexa with a face of shock as she replied "WHAT? That poor girl bless her when did this group attack her alexa?"

Alexa looked back at ronda and tried to hold some tears back as she replied "well, it happened the day before becky's birthday when paige and the rest of the girls came over to help us plan our wedding but when paige came in she found becky sitting by the end of our bed crying her eyes out and refused to talk to anyone but me as paige kindly treated some of her wounds and when i got back from shopping with some lovely dresses to wear on her birthday she just threw herself into my arms crying even more before she eventually told me what happened to her"

Ronda had a look of anger on her but tried her best to comfort alexa as she placed a hand on her shoulder before she replied "poor becky, she didn't deserve what those assholes did to her as she was only trying her best to supply you both with something to eat and if i see those assholes around i'm gonna give them a piece of my mind for what they did to your girlfriend" then alexa couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she started crying on ronda as she whimpered in reply "b-but that's not all, this morning before i texted you becky was worried that her flashbacks were putting our relationship in jeopardy so i made her a promise that whatever she was going through we would do it together"

And ronda just let alexa cry on her shoulder for a few minutes before she lifted her head up and wiped away some her tears before she replied "that's not right, hey listen to me alexa you and becky are absolutely perfect for each other and you're both one of the strongest and toughest girls i've ever met so no matter what happens i will help you and becky get through this one step ata time and i'm not going to let this group of assholes ruin my girls plans of having a fantastic wedding" to which alexa looked at ronda with a slight smile on her face before she replied "aww, thank you ronda, both me and becky really appreciate everything all of you girls are doing to help and support us" briefly pausing as she looked at the time on her phone before continuing "it's getting pretty late, why don't you stay here with us tonight ronda as my way of saying thank you"

To which ronda replied with a smile on her face "sure, and i'll make us all a nice breakfast in the morning before becky has to go to her live event as my way of saying thank you and also to help you guys out a bit" and alexa giggled at ronda a little before she replied "well, i better get some sleep too, because i don't want becky to freak out because i'm not laying next to her" briefly pausing as she stood up after giving ronda a hug and continued "so goodnight ronda" before then walking towards the bedroom.

The morning after ronda was up making breakfast while becky and alexa were still fast asleep before alexa then woke up a few minutes later and groaned a little as she stretched her arms out before rolling over to wake becky up as she said "wakey, wakey becks, ronda is in the kitchen making a lovely breakfast before you need to go" and becky blinked a couple of times as she rubbed her eyes before sitting up and looking at alexa with a slightly worried look on her face as she replied "but i...i don't want you to leave me Lexi, i just want to stay here with you"

And alexa gave becky a cuddle before she replied "it's ok becks, i'm not going anywhere i'm dropping you off and picking you up from the live event today remember?" to which becky returned the cuddle and smiled a little before she replied "yeah i remember Lexi, but...but i'm just so scared and afraid because of what happened to me and i don't think i can leave you on your own..." before she was cut off as alexa kissed her on lips before alexa replied "hey, i know becks but we have so many supportive friends ready to help us, so i know you'll be fine without me for a few hours and if you ever need me i'm only a phone call away ok?"

Becky then sat there in alexa's arms and smiled a little more before she replied "ok Lexi, you're right i'll try to be strong on my own without you and i'll call you if i ever need you" to which alexa then gave becky a kiss on her cheek as she replied "that's my beautiful girl, come on let's go see ronda for a nice breakfast" and becky just smiled at alexa as they climbed out of bed and made their way to ronda.

Then both becky and alexa walked out of the bedroom holding hands as ronda was standing in the kitchen looking over a pan occasionally before ronda then noticed becky and alexa standing by the kitchen before saying "oh, morning you two breakfast is almost ready" and both becky and alexa smiled at ronda before they sat down at the table and ronda noticed becky was shaking even though she was trying her best to hide it as she handed them both a cup of coffee and went back into the kitchen to fetch a couple of plates with omlets on them and placed them down each in front of becky and alexa before ronda then sat down with her own plate next to becky and placed her hand on her shoulder to try and reassure her before saying "hey, becky it's ok, i know you're scared but stay strong and both me and alexa will make sure no one hurts you i promise" and becky looked back at ronda still slightly shaking as she replied "a-are you sure Ronnie" and ronda rubbed her arm on becky's shoulder a little to reassure her before she replied "i'm sure about that becky, because if anyone comes near you or alexa i'll kick their ass" which made becky giggle a little.

After alexa had finished her plate she smiled at becky before saying "right, come on becks you need to go to the live event now" and becky nodded her head as all three of the girls made their way out of the door and down to alexa's car where becky sat next to alexa while ronda sat in the back seat while alexa drove them to the live event becky was scheduled to attend.

When they arrived becky was still shaking a little after she got out of the car and ronda stood next to becky which made her a little more calm before ronda said "hey, come on i'll walk you to the arena" to which becky looked at ronda and smiled slightly at her as she nodded her head as ronda wrapped a arm around becky's shoulder as they walked down to the arena. And as becky got inside her phone chirped with a message from alexa that read "don't worry you'll be fine becks, and remember if u need me call me and i'll be back to pick u up later. A." And becky smiled a little before she got changed into her ring gear and put her "blissful lasskickers" top on before heading to the stage.

Meanwhile ronda was standing outside the arena to wait for becky so that she could walk her over to alexa's car when she spotted the group of anti LGBT socialists that had attacked becky last time as she shouted at them "HEY ASSHOLES" and the group had turned around to face ronda before she walked over to them and continued with a little anger in her tone "how fucking dare you attack one of my friends girlfriends just because they love each other and are happy together, and it's because of what you assholes did to becky that now the poor girl is terrified to leave the house on her own without her girlfriend by her side" and one of the people in the group started quietly laughing which only pissed ronda off even more as she said "oh, you think it's fucking funny that now one of my closest friends are terrified to leave the house because of you assholes so i hope you're happy with yourselves" before ronda then stormed off to try and calm down.

After becky had finished her match she got backstage and texted alexa "hey Lexi, i just finished so i'll be waiting for u to come take me home, love becks" before becky then placed her phone in the pocket of her leather jacket as she grabbed her bag and went to wait outside for alexa but immediately froze with fear when she saw the same group of anti LGBT socialists that attacked her last time as the group was slowly approaching her then the group suddenly rushed becky again but this time she was ready for them as she hit a few of them with stiff forearms to the face before one the people in the group hit becky in the back of her leg causing her to collapse to ground where the group quickly surrounded becky again as she curled up on the floor screaming "DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" and becky screamed so loud that most of the people still in the arena could hear her and sasha and bayley just looked at each other when they heard becky screaming before they said "sounds like becky's in trouble" as they then rushed to see what was going on.

Ronda had just come back from calming herself down when she heard becky screaming and she quickly rushed over to becky as her expression quickly changed when she saw the same group she had run her mouth to surrounding becky with their fists raised before then quickly running off when they saw ronda running towards them just as sasha and bayley ran out from one of the exits where becky was curled up trying to cover her face whilst shaking and crying.

Sasha then knelt down beside becky and tried to lift her up so that she was sitting up as becky was trying to push her off and bayley knelt down the other side of becky as she calmly said "hey hey, becky it's me bayley and sasha your friends, we just want to help you and find out what's wrong" before ronda then joined them and crouched down next to becky and slowly sat her up and gave her a cuddle as she said "hey, it's alright becky it's me ronda we're not going to hurt you ok? We just want to know what happened" but becky didn't say anything as she just sat there in ronda's arms shaking and crying just as alexa pulled into the car park.

Alexa then came rushing over to becky as she thought to herself "not again, if those fuckers have hurt my princess again i'm gonna lose it" to which becky just threw herself into alexa's arms holding her tight in cuddle whilst sobbing on her as she said "oh Lexi, i'm so glad to see you babe" and alexa returned the hug as she replied "it's ok becks, i've got you, what happened?" before ronda looked at alexa as she said "well, i didn't see what initially happened but i came rushing over to becky after i heard her screaming only to find those same fucking assholes you told me about last night surrounding her" then alexa was slowly getting a angry look on her face but trying to remain calm for becky's sake before alexa then lifted becky's head up from her shoulder as she said to her "becks, please tell me what happened?"

To which becky sniffled a liitle as she looked at alexa before whimpering "i-i was on my way to wait for you in the parking lot when..." briefly pausing as she burst into tears on alexa again before alexa wiped away some tears as she continued to whimper "when i saw the same group that attacked me last time and i...i just froze in fear as they approached me and i...i tried to fight them off but they surrounded me again..." briefly pausing again as more tears streamed down her face before alexa wiped them away before she replied "come on becks, let's get you home now" as she lifted becky up to her feet and becky only managed to walk a couple of steps before collapsing again grasping at her left leg as she cried out in pain "AHH" and ronda caught becky just before she hit the floor before looking up at alexa as she said "alexa, go get in the car, i'll carry becky over to you" and alexa just nodded as she got back inside her car as ronda lifted becky up with one arm around both of becky's legs as she carried becky over to alexa's car and setting her down next to alexa before then looking at alexa as she said "i think one of those assholes hit becky in her leg and broken it, and when i find them i'm gonna..." cutting herself off before then climbing into the back seat before she continued "but that's not important right now, what's important is that we take becky to a hospital to be checked out"

And alexa looked back at ronda after looking at becky and saw the pain she was in before saying "you're right ronda, my princess health and well being is more important right now" before turning the key in the ignition and slowly reversed out of the car park briefly stopping as she texted sasha and bayley "meet us at the hospital" before then turning the car around to head to a local hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

On their way to the hospital becky was sitting in the car next to alexa as she weakly shook her head saying "no Lexi, i don't want to go to the hospital i just want to go home" and alexa placed her hand on becky's lap whilst driving as she replied "i know becks, but you can barely walk we need to take you to the hospital to make sure nothing is broken ok?"

They soon then pulled into the car park of the hospital and alexa parked the car in a nearby empty parking spot and got out of the car as ronda got out the other side and walked round to pick becky up as they all walked into the A&E room where ronda sat becky down on one of the chairs in the waiting room as alexa walked up to the front desk and said to the lady "hi there, my friend had a accident and i think she may have broken her leg" and the lady looked at alexa with a smile before she replied "ok, we'll have someone look at your friend soon" to which alexa smiled as she replied "thanks" before then went and sat next to becky in the waiting room.

And they didn't have to wait long as a doctor came into the waiting room and smiled at alexa and becky as she said "right this way please" and alexa stood up before she lifted becky up in her arms before she looked at ronda and said "stay here ronda, in case bayley and sasha walk in" and ronda smiled at alexa as she replied "of course don't worry i'll explain everything to sasha and bayley when they come in, so go make sure becky is ok" to which alexa smiled at ronda as she followed the doctor into a room and placed becky down on the bed before sitting down next to her as the doctor said "now then what seems to be the problem?"

Alexa then sat there as she said to the doctor "my friend had an accident i think she may have broken her leg" to which the doctor smiled as she replied "ok, let's take a look" before the doctor then looked at becky before she said "so which leg was that you hurt?" and becky pointed to her left leg and so the doctor then slowly moved becky's left leg back and forth as becky winced in pain each time before the doctor then looked at alexa before she said "ok, it definitely looks like something is broken but we won't know for sure until we do a x-ray" before the doctor took becky into a x-ray room.

Meanwhile bayley and sasha walked into the waiting room and were looking around for becky and alexa before they then spotted ronda sitting on one of the chairs as they walked over to her and said as they tried to catch their breath "we got here as quick as we could, where's becky and alexa?" and ronda looked up at bayley and sasha and smiled before she replied "a doctor just came to see becky a few minutes ago so i think by now they might be having a x-ray done"

Bayley and sasha then sat down either side of ronda before they replied "ok, hopefully becky is ok and that nothing is broken" then ronda stood up and smiled as she replied back "hey i'll go get us all something to eat and drink while we wait for becky and alexa to come back" before then walking off to try and find some food and drink.

Back in the x-ray room the doctor put up the scans of the x-ray before she said "now, it looks as though one of the bones just above becky's knee is in fact broken but it should heal up nicely on its own with plenty of rest and no physical activities for a few days" before the doctor then wrapped a knee brace around becky's knee and alexa wrapped one of becky's arms around her shoulder before looking at the doctor and repying "thank you, i'll make sure she gets plenty of rest when we get home" and becky limped a little as she held onto alexa's shoulder as they walked out of the room.

Just then ronda came back with a huge bag as she saw becky and alexa walking towards bayley and sasha before she set the bag down and gave becky a hug before she looked at alexa and said " so, how bad is it?" to which alexa looked at ronda with a mixture of anger and concern as she replied "well, the doctor said the bone just above becky's knee was broken but it should heal up on its own as long as becky gets plenty of rest and avoids any physical activities for a few days"

Becky then looked at ronda and said "hey Ronnie, thank you for protecting me and when we all get home can we spar in the gym? I want to be strong enough to protect alexa" and ronda smiled at becky before she replied "becky, i know how you feel and how much you care for alexa but right now just focus on getting your leg better and then we can spar in the gym together, besides i bought us all something to eat on the way home hence why i have a big bag"

Alexa then gave becky a kiss on her forehead before she said "come on becks, let's get you home so you can rest up and i think that's sweet that you want to protect me" before the five girls then made their way over to alexa's car and ronda helped becky in as she sat next alexa before she sat in the back in between bayley and sasha and handed everyone some sandwiches from the bag and gave everyone a milkshake before alexa then turned the key as she slowly reversed out of the car park to head for their hotel.

Once inside ronda, bayley and sasha sat on the sofa while alexa helped becky out of her boots before then leading becky to the bedroom and closed the door behind them before saying "now get some rest ok princess? Don't worry about anything as me and the girls will sort everything ok, and if you need me just shout ok" and becky just smiled at alexa before giving her a kiss on her forehead before then replying with "ok Lexi, i'll get some rest and focus on getting my leg better then i will spar with ronda in the gym so that i can protect you" before then laying down on the bed to get some sleep as alexa quietly closed the door behind her.

Alexa then walked into the living room where she sat on a chair and made a angry tweet on twitter which read "_thank you to the assholes (you know who you are) that hurt my princess because it is now thanks to you that i have to sit here and watch her struggle everyday while her leg recovers_" before sasha then broke the silence by saying "poor becky, she didn't deserve to have that done to her and i hope she makes a speedy recovery" tears then started to roll down alexa's face as she buried her head in her hands crying whilst her phone chirped with messages from fans wishing becky to get well soon before ronda then sat next to alexa and wiped some tears from her face as she said "hey girl, don't cry we know how much you care about becky and you are doing a fine job of looking after her so just stay strong alexa, because i know becky is trying to be strong for you"

To which bayley then sat there and said "yeah alexa, ronda's right we all know how much you and becky care for one another and we can see that becky is trying her best to be strong for you so you need to try and be strong for her too and before you know it the blissful lasskickers will be back and kicking ass" which made alexa giggle a little before she replied "thank you guys, without amazing friends like you i don't know how i would be able to cope" and sasha then replied "hey don't worry girl, we will all help you and becky get through this and we will all support you both no matter what"

Before alexa then heard becky from the bedroom "Lexi, could you come lay next to me until i fall asleep" and alexa was thinking of something to say when sasha looked at her and said "go on, go be with your girl we'll stay here to help look after you guys" before alexa then smiled as she stood up and started walking over to the bedroom as she said "coming becks" and walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her while ronda and the other girls were sitting in the living room having a few drinks.

Alexa then laid down on the bed next to becky and gave her a kiss on her forehead and pulled her in for a hug before she said "don't worry becks, we will get through this and then the blissful lasskickers will be stronger than ever and kick ass" which made becky giggle a little before she replied "too right Lexi, nothing will stop the blissful lasskickers and soon we will be tag team champs, but first i need to focus on getting my leg better" and alexa replied after they had another passionate kiss "that's my gorgeous princess, rest up and then we will go after the tag team champs"

Becky then laid there next to alexa and yawned a little as she replied "yeah, no one wants to see the blissful lasskickers at less than 100%" before becky soon drifted off to sleep in alexa's arms before alexa then gave becky a kiss on her forehead as she said "goodnight princess" before then quietly making her way out of the room to join the other girls in the living room.

To which sasha sat there with a glass of wine before she looked at alexa as she sat down in a chair and said "so, how is becky?" and alexa looked back at sasha with a smile and replied "becky is taking this surprisingly well, i mean she wasn't shaking when we were cuddling or when we came back from the hospital and i promised her as soon as she is better we will go after the tag team championships"

Bayley then giggled a little before she replied "aww, sounds like the blissful lasskickers are on the road to recovery, and me and sasha will be waiting to have first shot at the champs" soon all the girls were sitting in the living room giggling as they had a few drinks before then alexa looked at the time on her phone after a few hours went by before she said "ok girls, it's been fun but now i think it's time i got some sleep and look after becky as she recovers" before getting up and making her way to the bedroom as sasha and the other girls replied "goodnight, alexa"

Alexa then closed the bedroom door behind her as she slid under the covers next to becky and wrapped her arm around her as she drifted off to sleep while sasha and the other girls were fast asleep in the living room and becky tossed and turned in her sleep as she struggled to sleep before suddenly waking up screaming and alexa gave becky a cuddle as she said "hey becks, i got you what's wrong?"

But becky couldn't bring herself to look at alexa as she turned her head away as she said with tears falling "i-im sorry i woke you Lexi, i just...just had a flashback about what happened today, and...and i feel like i'm ruining our relationship" and alexa gave becky a long embrace as they cuddled before she replied "hey becks, look at me you're not ruining anything ok? I said i would help look after you and help you get through this and i still stand by that because i know that deep down our relationship will be stronger for it"

That made becky smile a little before she yawned as she replied "thank you Lexi, that really means a lot to me and i'm trying my best to be strong for you just like i know you're trying to be strong for me" before alexa laid becky back down and gave her a kiss on her forehead before she replied "there's my princess i know and love, now get some sleep ok?"

The next morning becky woke up and rubbed her eyes a little and looked around to see that alexa was not laying next to her so she panicked a little before she thought to herself "maybe alexa is up making breakfast in the kitchen" so she climbed out from under the covers and got dressed before hobbling to the bedroom door before she collapsed on the floor but determined as she was becky picked herself back up and walked a couple more steps before she collapsed into the bedroom door.

After hearing a loud bang alexa went to see what it was after asking ronda to watch the pan for her as she was making breakfast and to alexa's surprise she saw becky leaning against the bedroom door still wearing her knee brace the doctor gave her before alexa said "oh becks, you should have said something and i would have come to help you out of bed babe?" and becky leaned against the bedroom door as she looked at alexa and replied "yeah i know Lexi, but i was determined to try and walk on my own and i panicked a little when i saw you weren't laying next to me so i tried to come and find you" before becky then tried to walk a few more steps before she collapsed into alexa's arms.

And alexa stood there holding becky in her arms before she replied "i was only in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone becks, but at least i can see your determined to get your leg better by trying to walk on it but in future becks call me and i'll help you ok? Come on let's get some breakfast" as she wrapped one of becky's arms around her shoulder as she walked her over to the table where sasha and bayley were already sitting before ronda called out from the kitchen "alexa, breakfast is ready"

Alexa then walked into the kitchen briefly and grabbed a handful of plates that had pancakes on them before bringing them back into the living room where she then set the plates down one by one in front of each of the girls before alexa then sat down on becky's lap as they shared a mouthful of pancakes with each other and becky wiped some syrup off from alexa's nose as the two sat there giggling at one another.

A/N: i know this chapter was a little on the short side but don't worry the the next chapter will be explaining becky's road to recovery and all of becky and alexa's friends ready to support and help them through this long and painful process. But hopefully you all still enjoyed this chapter and i will try to update regularly so please bear with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Becky was awake early the next day and was in the kitchen making herself a protein shake but was still limping a little on her left leg before alexa stood by the kitchen rubbing her eyes a little before she said "morning becks, how come your awake so early babe?" to which becky looked back at alexa after pouring her protein shake into a glass before she replied "oh morning Lexi, i didn't mean to wake you and you can go back to sleep for a bit if you want, i just thought i would try and rehab my leg a bit today and before you start Lexi iknow the doctor said to avoid any physical activities but i'm going to lift some small weights in the gym"

And alexa looked back at becky with a smile before she wrapped her arms around becky's neck before she replied "ok babe, just...just don't overdo it ok? The last thing i want is to have to drive you back to the hospital again" to which becky gave alexa a kiss on her forehead before she replied "i know, and don't worry i asked finn to come and help me seeing as he would know a little about what it's like to be in my situation" before then pulling out her phone to show alexa the texts she made to finn.

Then alexa smiled at becky as she replied "well ok then becks, i have to get to raw anyway have fun with finn" and was about to head towards the door as becky giggled a little before saying to alexa "um Lexi, you really gonna go to raw like that?" to which alexa turned around and looked down and saw that she was only wearing her black panties before she looked back at becky as she replied "this is why i love you becks, you're a life saver" before then walking to the bedroom to get changed.

After alexa had left becky was in the gym lifting some small weights in bicep curls before she heard a knock on the door so becky called from the gym "COME IN IT'S OPEN FINN" and finn opened the door and closed it behind him before he then walked into the gym to greet becky with a hug then the two stood apart from each other before becky went to say something before finn beat her to it by saying "y'know becky, you don't need to act tough around me and you certainly don't need to explain what happened to your leg" noticing the knee brace she was wearing on her left leg before he continued "alexa told me everything as we kinda bumped into each other on my way here"

Tears started to well up in becky's eyes as she tried to hold them back before she replied "i know finn, but i'm finding it harder and harder to leave the house because of what happened to me and i..." as she cut herself off as she couldn't hold back the tears anymore and finn just held becky in another long embrace before he wiped some tears from becky's face before he said "you what becky? C'mon you can tell me" then becky sniffled a little as she lifted her head from finn's shoulder before she whimpered "i feel...feel like i'm failing alexa as a girlfriend and that she is gonna leave me" as more tears streamed down her face before finn walked them over to a nearby bench in the gym and sat down.

Finn then wiped some more tears from becky before he replied "now what makes you think that you're failing alexa as a girlfriend then becky" and becky sniffled a little more as she looked at finn and whimpered "i feel like i'm failing alexa as a girlfriend because of the flashbacks i keep having and that...that i feel like i'm not strong enough to protect her when i can't even protect myself"

And finn placed a arm around becky's shoulder and tried to comfort her before he replied "now, you're probably just over thinking this because i know from experience that you are one of the most toughest lasses that i ever had the pleasure of teaching" briefly pausing as he noticed the engagement ring on becky's finger before he asked "what's with the ring? Is it a special occasion?" and becky raised her hand with the ring on it before she looked at finn and smiled a little before she replied "oh this? Yeah after alexa gave me one of my birthday presents early she gave me this ring and proposed to me"

Finn then sat there in shock for a little bit before he managed to reply "well, i guess congratulations are in order then and what does B.N.B stand for?" and becky smiled a little more before she looked at finn as she replied "alexa told me that the B.N.B on the ring stands for becky and bliss and that when we get married i'm gonna change my last name to bliss and use that as my wrestling name so i would be called becky bliss and i would change my character slightly to reflect that change" now it was finn's turn to smile before he replied "well, the ring is gorgeous becky, and if i'm being honest i'd say that becky bliss has a nice ring to it and plus we could call you b.b for short"

Becky giggled a little as she sat there looking at finn before she replied "i know, that's what i said to alexa after she proposed to me" to which finn sat there laughing for a bit before he replied "so, when is the wedding happening?" and becky smiled at finn as she replied "me and alexa haven't quite worked that out just yet but we have so many people willing to support us and help us and don't worry finn i'll definitely send you a invitation to our wedding" to which finn smiled back at becky before he replied "well i will look forward to that then becks" briefly pausing as he noticed the top becky was wearing that had "blissful lasskickers" across it before he looked at becky and continued "i like the top becky, it really suits you and alexa" and becky just smiled at finn as she replied "aww, thank you finn"

After what seemed like hours went by as finn and becky sat there talking or lifting weights with each other finn looked at the time on his phone before looking at becky and said "hey becky, alexa should be coming back any minute now, let's go and meet her in the lobby" and becky gently put the weights she was lifting down before she replied "yeah, great idea finn" before the two then made their way down to the lobby of the hotel to wait for alexa.

However when they got to the lobby becky froze a little as she saw the group of anti LGBT socialists standing around outside the hotel and finn noticed this as he wrapped his arm around becky's shoulder to reassure her before saying to her "hey, don't worry becky i won't let anyone hurt you or alexa ok?" to which becky just nodded her head a little as they walked through the lobby just as alexa pulled into the car park and was making her way over to becky and finn when she was blindsided by the group of anti LGBT socialists as they threw punches and kicks as alexa desperately tried to cover up.

Seeing her girlfriend being hurt made becky's blood boil and she snapped as she rushed over to the group as finn chased after her and becky knocked a few of them to the floor with punches of her own and grabbed another in her dis-armer hold as the person screamed in agony underneath her then she released the hold and while the person was on the floor clutching their arm becky threw vicious kicks into their midsection over and over driving the air out of their lungs before finn managed to catch up to becky and gently pulled her over to one side as the rest of the group ran in fear as becky screamed in anger "IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY PRINCESS AGAIN, I WILL BREAK YOUR FUCKING ARM"

Alexa then picked herself off the floor and dusted herself off before then giving becky a cuddle and becky looked down at alexa as tears started to well up in her eyes as she said "are you ok Lexi? To which alexa wiped some of becky's tears before she replied "yes i'm fine becks, just a few bruises and you were very brave for trying to protect me" and becky just smiled at alexa as more tears fell from her face as she replied "that's good then Lexi, i...i just couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt" then finn stood there with a smile before he said "well, i have never seen becky protective over you alexa before like she was today" to which alexa tilted her head a little as she looked at finn before she replied "yeah i know, she was very brave wasn't she finn? But i wouldn't have it any other way because the reason why i love her and i would do anything to keep her safe too"

Finn just nodded his head in agreement before he said "c'mon you two, let's go inside and get you cleaned up" and both alexa and becky nodded before they followed finn back into their hotel room where finn then grabbed a ice pack from the freezer and sat next to alexa who was sitting on becky's lap on the sofa before he then gently placed the ice pack on alexa's cheek which caused alexa to flinch a little and becky cuddled her a little tighter to reassure her.

Afterwards becky sat on the sofa with alexa sitting next to her before pulling out her phone and made a angry tweet which read "_i'm fucking sick of people like these fucking anti LGBT socialist groups who think that they can hurt me and my princess just because we are happy together"_ alexa then leaned her head on becky's shoulder as her phone chirped with messages from fans hoping that both her and alexa were ok before alexa then said to becky "hey becks, we really have come a long way together and also i think we have gotten through this anti LGBT group bothering us because after today i don't think they want to mess with us again anytime soon as i saw them running away in fear"

Becky then smiled at alexa and gave her a kiss on her forehead before she said "i know Lexi, and very soon we will be able to go after the tag team championships as my leg feels a lot better than what i did when i had my accident" while finn sat there nodding his head laughing before he said "sounds like the blissful lasskickers are back in business" to which both becky and alexa looked at finn and laughed as they replied "haha, yeah that's true the blissful lasskickers are back and stronger than ever"

Later that night both alexa and becky were laying in bed and becky was looking through her phone checking her twitter before she texted ronda saying "_hey Ronnie, it's becky the anti LGBT group attacked alexa today"_ and becky didn't have to wait long before ronda responded "_WTF, is she ok? Are you both ok? How are you holding up?_" to which becky sighed a little as thought of a reply before she typed back "_yeah we are both ok Ronnie, i was able to protect alexa before too much damage was done so alexa only had a few bruises_"

Meanwhile alexa rolled over and put her hand inside becky's black thong and started slowly rubbing becky's pussy which erected soft moans from becky before becky smiled at alexa and said "mmm, Lexi that feels so good, but are you sure we should be doing this now? Especially when finn is asleep in the other room" to which alexa looked up and smiled at becky and gave her a kiss on her lips before she replied "i know becks, we can fuck each other tomorrow babe, i just wanted to do something to help you relax a little as i could feel you were shaking a little"

Just then becky's phone chirped with a reply from ronda which read "_wow becks, you must have been so brave to protect alexa from those assholes, anyway i'm gonna catch some sleep as i had a busy day today but i'm coming over tomorrow to help you guys finish your wedding plans and we can spar in the gym but for now goodnight you two" _to which becky smiled a little as she typed back "_yeah, goodnight Ronnie_" before becky then placed her phone on the dresser and cuddled up to alexa as alexa laid her head on becky's chest as they both breathed a sigh of relief before slowly falling asleep in each others arms.

A/N: i thought this story had too many female characters and not enough male characters to balance it out that's why i added finn into this chapter and hopefully you still enjoyed this chapter. And also know that this chapter didn't have any smut between becky and alexa in this chapter but don't worry for those of you that are here just for the smut as i will have you covered in the next few chapters when i get round to writing them. I just wanted to add a little depth and character development in this story rather than it just being about becky and alexa having sex all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day becky was up and in the gym lifting some weights after she drank her protein shake as alexa was in the kitchen making them both a cup of coffee before they had to go to raw that day before becky then came into the living room and sat down at the table just as alexa walked over with their coffee before becky said "morning Lexi, i'm so excited to return to raw now that i have been cleared to wrestle again" to which alexa took a sip of her coffee before she replied "yeah i know becks, i'm so happy that the blissful lasskickers are back to kick some lass" and becky giggled a little at that after she took a sip of her coffee.

Becky then looked into alexa's eyes and started rubbing her hand down alexa's jeans while saying "and afterwards we can celebrate with some champagne" to which alexa softly moaned as she replied "mmm, that sounds perfect becks, i can't wait to fuck you so bad when we get home" and becky moaned softly as she replied back "mmm, i look forward to that Lexi"

Later that evening both becky and alexa arrived on Monday night raw which aired from phoenix Arizona where they walked into catering holding hands before they then grabbed a plate of food each and sat down next to each other as bayley sat across from them before she said "it's great to have you back on raw becky" to which becky smiled as she replied "thank you bayley, i'm glad to be back too so that me and alexa can start our climb towards the womens tag team championships"

Triple h then walked up to becky and shook her hand as he smiled as he replied "welcome back becky, we do have plans for you and alexa chasing after the tag team championships but we also have plans for you to go after the womens championships, but as of right now you're going to be on a moment of bliss with alexa" and becky smiled as she replied "wow, that's great news sir and i'm happy to be back and eager to get to work"

Both becky and alexa smiled at one another after they heard the news before alexa stood up and planted a kiss on becky's lips before saying "that is awesome news becks, we are going to dominate the womens divison" before they then walked down the hall holding hands together heading towards alexa's private locker room to get changed as a stage hand came in with a cup of coffee as both becky and alexa tried to cover up before alexa said "seriously? Just put the coffee down and leave"

Later alexa was on stage for her moment of bliss where she sat in the chair and spoke to the crowd a little bit before she said "so ladies and gentlemen, it is with my honour and my pleasure to introduce my guest tonight and my tag partner for life, i give you BECKY BLISS!" to which becky debuted a new theme as she came out on stage to join alexa to a huge and deafening crowd reception and becky just soaked in the crowd's reaction before she finally sat down on a chair opposite to alexa and grabbed a microphone.

And alexa tried to speak but the crowd were so loud with cheers before becky then sat there on the mic as she said "guys, guys, i know you're all very happy to see me but could ya please give my partner a chance to speak" to which alexa finally replied after the crowd died down a little "thank you becks, so i just have one question for you and that is how do you feel about the news of you going after the raw womens championship?" and becky took a deep breath before she replied "well Lexi, words can't even begin to describe how i feel but i will say this and that is i'm ecstatic knowing that soon the blissful lasskickers will dominate the womens divison"

Becky and alexa soon made their way backstage as the crowd was still cheering loudly while cory graves said from the announce table "i'm so happy that the man and the goddess becky and alexa bliss are finally back together and plan on dominating the womens divison, plus we had that huge announcement from triple h earlier today when he told becky as well as her and alexa going after the tag team championships becky would also be chasing the raw womens championship"

After the commercial break the show cut backstage after becky and alexa walked through the curtain as bayley stood there and hugged both of them before she said "hey, that's awesome news that you guys are going after the tag team championships and also that i think it's really cool that management is giving your girlfriend becky a singles title run as well" to which becky replied with a few tears in her eyes "aww, thank you bayley but without you or any of the other girls or finn i never would have thought this would even be possible"

Later becky and alexa soon made it back to their hotel and barely gotten through the door before they started passionately kissing one another as alexa's back gently slammed against a nearby wall as alexa's hands wandered up becky's body and slowly lifting her top up exposing her breasts which made alexa smirk a little into the kiss as she said "i see you weren't wearing a bra tonight babe" before she then gently twisted one of becky's nipples which erected soft moans from her as they continued the kiss.

Then both becky and alexa pulled their "blissful lasskickers" tops off before becky then unclipped alexa's white bra before she said whilst cupping one of alexa's breasts "mmm, soon we will be married and dominate the womens division and i can't think of a better person to be by my side than you Lexi" and before alexa had a chance to reply becky lifted the smaller woman off her feet and alexa wrapped her legs around becky's hips as she carried her to the bedroom.

Becky then gently placed alexa down onto the bed and slowly started unbuttoning her black jeans before sliding them off exposing alexa's matching white thong underneath and alexa laid there on the bed in just her thong as she lifted her head up at becky and smirked as she watched becky undo her navy blue jeans and slowly slide them off revealing her black thong underneath before becky then seductively crawled onto the bed and sat over alexa's midsection gently twisting her nipples which slowly turned them hard as alexa softly moaned "mmm, becks i thought you said in the car that we wouldn't tease each other and just get straight to fucking" then becky slowly leaned down and started flicking her tounge over one of alexa's nipples before she replied in between breaths "i know Lexi, but that was before you started teasing me the moment we got through the door, besides the more we tease each other the more special it will be when we make each other climax"

Then becky switched sides so that she was laying next to alexa while she continued to flick her tongue over alexa's nipples alternating between each one while she slowly slid her hand inside alexa's thong and started slowly pumping two fingers inside which erected even more moans from alexa as she whispered in between breaths "mmm, becks...that feels so good...i'm...i'm losing my mind" before alexa then let out a huge moan as she came as she laid there trying to catch her breath.

Becky then slowly pulled her hand out from alexa's thong and licked her fingers before she then poured them both a glass of champagne and both alexa and becky sat there giggling at each other before alexa said "i'm looking forward to us getting married and spending the rest of our lives together becks, and maybe we could adopt a couple of kids" to which becky leaned her head on alexa's shoulder and yawned a little as she replied "yeah, i'm looking forward to that too Lexi, it would be nice to raise a couple of kids that could become the next blissful lasskickers"

Alexa then went to say something back but she looked down to see that her girlfriend was fast asleep on her shoulder so alexa gently tucked becky under the covers before joining her and wrapped her arm around her for a cuddle before alexa then gave becky a kiss on her forehead before she said "sleep tight princess" before alexa then slowly drifted off to sleep herself.

A/N: i know that this chapter was a little shorter than some of you guys were expecting but i feel like the story will flow a little better if i broke up these smut filled chapters and hopefully you guys understand and still enjoyed this chapter and don't worry because i have more planned with the blissful lasskickers so stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

the next night on raw which aired from Washington d.c becky and alexa were in catering sharing a cheesecake together when triple h walked up to them and said "ok, becky tonight you will be in a segment with the raw womens champion asuka and alexa will be with you as well" to which both becky and alexa smiled at the news before they then walked down the hallway to get ready.

Later in the night just after a tag team match had ended asuka stood in the ring talking to the crowd in her native tongue before she was interrupted by becky's theme playing as she marched towards the ring then grabbed a microphone and said "asuka, you may be undefeated and the raw womens champion but you have never stepped into the ring with the man and one way or another i will be leaving wrestlemania the new raw womens champion" to which asuka glared at becky as she held her championship high above her head before she replied "nobody is ready for asuka!"

And asuka went to walk off when alexa blindsided her with a chop block from behind sending asuka to the mat hard to which both becky and alexa then stomped on asuka for a few minutes before becky then grabbed asuka's arm and put her in her dis-armher hold as asuka screamed in agony before becky then let her go as alexa held the championship in her hands and handed it to becky who then raised it high above her head before then dumping the belt across asuka as her and alexa walked up the ramp to a mixed reaction from the crowd.

When they got backstage becky and alexa were greeted by triple h who simply smiled as he said "good job out there ladies,now we have a solid groundwork for this story to build towards wrestlemania" to which alexa jumped onto becky in excitement as becky held her in her arms before then walking down the hallway to get changed before then heading back to their hotel but on their way to alexa's car they were stopped by sasha who just looked at becky before she smiled and said "you go girl, knock'em dead at mania" to which becky gave sasha a hug as she replied "thanks sasha, soon i will be on top of the womens division with alexa by my side and without the help from you or any of the girls on the roster i wouldn't think this would even be possible"

Sasha then wiped some tears from becky's face before she replied "you deserve this girl, and careful if you keep hugging people like that you'll turn into bayley" which made alexa and becky giggle at that before they got inside alexa's car and drove off to their hotel. Once they were inside becky and alexa gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips and their hands ran all over each other's bodies before they then made their way over to the sofa where becky fell on top of alexa as they continued the passionate kiss for a few more minutes before becky then sat across alexa's midsection.

Alexa then sat there on the sofa with becky across her midsection smiling at her before she said "i love you so much becks, and after you win the title at mania we can celebrate in style" to which becky looked down at alexa with a smile as she replied "definitely, Lexi because i love you so much too and i can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as becky bliss" then alexa gently lifted becky off her midsection as she sat next to her on sofa before switching the tv on and both of them sat there watching a romantic movie they found on Netflix.

It was getting towards dinner time and after the film had finished becky turned to alexa and said "hey Lexi, should we just get take out tonight? Or should one of us cook something?"alexa then turned to backy and smiled as she replied "how about you cook one of your irish recipes as i always wanted to try it, please becks" to which becky slowly lifted herself off the sofa and stood up as she replied "ok Lexi" before then making her way to the kitchen.

Becky then started pulling out some ingredients from the cupboards to make some irirsh soda bread and then put the dough in the oven for it to rise before alexa said from the sofa "mmm, something smells good babe" to which becky came in and sat down next to alexa with a plate with the bread on it before then looking at alexa as she replied "dinner is ready, Lexi this is my irish soda bread me mum used to make for me when i was a kid" and alexa took a bite out of the bread as she replied with a mouthful "mmmm, becks this is delicious" to which becky giggled a little before taking another bite of the bread.

Afterwards becky had finished her mouthful and let out a huge burp which made both the girls giggle before becky then said "and that's not all Lexi, i also used to work as a barmaid before i trained with finn to become a wrestler" before she then placed two glasses full of orangey coloured alcohol and alexa picked up one of the glasses and sniffed it a little before she replied "what's this becks?" to which becky smiled as she replied "well, Lexi this is one of my popular drinks i used to make that i called irish rose"

Alexa then took a sip of the drink before she replied "OMG, becks this is amazing and it is strong but balanced and i think we should serve this on our wedding" to which becky blushed a little in her cheeks as she replied back "well, i'm glad you like it Lexi, and i would be glad to make this drink again for our wedding" before both becky and alexa shared another passionate kiss with each other on the sofa as alexa laid down on the sofa with becky on top of her and briefly broke the kiss as alexa said "i can't wait to get married to you soon becks, then you could invite me back to your mums house to have dinner together" and becky smiled at alexa as she looked down at her before replying "yeah, i'm sure my mum would love to meet ya Lexi, i'll call her tomorrow morning" before then leaning down to give another passionate kiss with each other whilst they also gently ran their fingers through each others hair.

The next morning becky woke up and gently lifted herself off of alexa's chest and rubbed her eyes a little as she sat up before she then picked up her phone off the table and was scrolling through until she found her mums number and hit dial and it rang for a few minutes before her mum answered as she said "hello, becky this is a nice surprise how is everything?" to which becky then took a deep breath before she replied "well mum, i called because i have some news i wanted to share with you and that is that me and alexa are dating and we even got engaged with each other" and becky could hear her mum shedding a few tears as she cried before her mum replied "that's so sweet becky, i'm proud of ya that ye managed to find someone who truely and deeply cares and loves you in this crazyworld"

Alexa then slowly stirred as she sat up and rubbed her eyes a little before she had a smile on her face as she said "morning Mrs. Lynch" to which becky's mum replied "morning to you too alexa, i hope you will look after my becky and treat her nicely" and alexa smiled as she replied "don't worry mrs. Lynch, i will take good care of becky and protect her with my life" to which becky smiled as she said "and actually mum, i wanted to ask you if i could bring alexa home with me to have dinner with us" and becky's mum was silent for a few minutes before she replied "of course becky, it would be my pleasure to have your girlfriend/wife join us for tea"

Becky then sat there and smiled as a few tears rolled down her face as she replied "thanks mum, this means a lot to me, but we will talk more soon as me and alexa have to get ready for raw before wrestlemania" and becky's mum replied "ok sweetie, take care and i will see you both at wrestlemania" before she then hung up and becky and alexa rushed to the bedroom while holding each other's hands to get changed to head out for Monday night raw tapings before wrestlemania.

A/N: sorry this chapter is a little late coming out as i was busy with some personal things and just forgot to finish this chapter until now but don't worry the next chapter will be about wrestlemania and becky and alexa's marriage after and sorry this was a little on the short side but hopefully you guys still enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

With Wrestlemania right around the corner the next night on raw which aired from Atlanta Georgia becky was standing in the ring with a microphone in hand while the crowd were cheering loudly and becky soaked in the crowds cheers for a few minutes before she then started by saying "thank you, but without the love and support from all of you over the years i would have never of dreamed of being in the position i'm in now about to headline wrestlemania" as the crowd started a "you deserve it" chant in the arena.

Just then alexa's music played as she came out to large cheers from the crowd as she made her way to the ring and gave becky a cuddle before she then grabbed a microphone and said "becks, i'm sorry for interrupting but i just wanted to come out here and say a few things and that is that first of all i have never been more happy for you to finally get a shot at asuka's championship but secondly i wanted to say that i am proud to be not only your tag partner and one half of the blissful lasskickers but also to be your partner for life when i stand here next to the woman i love as she holds that championship high above her head as the new raw women's champion"h

Before becky could reply the crowd started a loud "B'N'B" chant in the arena then becky finally replied "thank you guys, but most of all thank you Lexi because i couldn't be more proud to have you in my corner watching my back as i beat asuka to be the new raw womens champion and celebrate with the one woman i love more than anything in this world" before becky then held down the ropes a little as alexa walked through them before she took becky's hand as they walked up the ramp while becky's theme played.

Meanwhile cory was on commentary as he said "i'm so happy that the man and the goddess are planning on getting married right after wrestlemania, and the best part is that i get to make it happen right here on raw" the show then cut backstage as alexa and becky walked through the curtain as dean ambrose and seth rollins were standing there with a smile on their face before they both gave becky and alexa a hug before dean said to becky "you know, i may not have fully understood everything you said out there but one thing i do know is that i hope you steal the show at mania and also seth and i would be glad to be there for your wedding"

Then seth gave becky a cuddle before he said "hey, i know dean can be a little crazy sometimes but i wil have to agree with him with that we would be honoured to be at your wedding if you would allow us and i hope you knock the crowd dead at mania when you win that womens championship" to which becky returned the hug before she smiled as she replied "first of all seth, no one said that you and dean or roman couldn't come to our wedding as we would be happy to have you guys there but secondly i hope you guys give it your best at wrestlemania as well because not only will mine and alexa's parents be in the crowd but also it wouldn't be good if i stole the show and some the hardest working guys i know didn't give it everything"

Seth then stood there and smiled before he replied "you're right becky, me dean and roman wouldn't be the shield and the most iconic groups in wwe if we didn't leave everything in that ring at mania and we would be glad to be there for your wedding" to which dean then replied "yeah, so until then i guess we'll see you around" before walking off as seth followed behind him and becky and alexa continued holding hands as they walked down the hallway to the parking lot.

Next week was Wrestlemania and becky was backstage getting ready for her match with asuka but was also pacing back and forth before alexa sat there and said to her "you ok babe?" and becky briefly stopped what she was doing and faced alexa as she replied "y-yeah i'm fine Lexi, i just feel a little nervous knowing that both our parents are going to be in the front row and i don't want to let them down" before she then started pacing back and forth again before alexa hopped off the trunk she was sitting on and walked over to becky and gave her a kiss on her lips before she said "relax, ok becks i'm going to be at ringside with you and i'm sure our parents would be proud of both their daughters"

Shortly after the shield had won the mens tag team championships it was time for asuka to defend her championship against becky as her theme played and the crowd had a mixed reaction as she made her way to the ring and handed the referee her belt after raising it high in the air before her theme was cut off as a group of irish tap dancers made their way on stage and did a little performance before moving to either side while still dancing as becky's music played and she walked out on stage to loud and deafening cheers from the crowd and stopped at the top of the ramp and looked back a little as alexa came out to join her before holding hands as they walked down the ramp together and walked around the ring a little and stopped to give their parents a hug before becky then made her way into the ring and stood in the corner opposite to asuka.

And the referee showed the belt to both becky and asuka before raising high in the air before he then handed it to the timekeeper and the match was soon underway as both becky and asuka charged at one another trading punches and forearms with each other before asuka then went for a big high kick but becky ducked and hooked her arms together around asuka's waist as she spun around before arching her hips back to deliver a german suplex and asuka crashed against the mat hard head first causing her to roll out of the ring.

Becky soon followed after asuka only to be met with a flurry of forearms and kicks from the champ which sent her reeling against one of the led ringposts and asuka charged at her with a clothsline but becky ducked at the last minute and asuka's arm slammed hard against the ringpost as she clutched it in agony and seeing her opening becky grabbed asuka's arm and slammed it against the ringpost again causing asuka to roll around on the floor in agony before becky the rolled in the ring to break the referee's count which was at a count of 5 at this point.

Asuka then gingerly rolled back inside the ring still holding her left arm in pain and becky charged at her but asuka barely maganged to get her leg up in time to deliver a hard kick to becky's head and becky stumbled back a little before collapsing on the mat as asuka slowly made her way into the pin and managed to get a two count before alexa placed becky's foot on the ropes before becky then slowly pulled herself back to her feet and asuka tried a spinning back fist but becky caught asuka's arm and wrestled her to the ground before stepping over and locking asuka in her dis-armher submission as the crowd cheered loudly in excitement.

Before asuka then managed to break free only to try and lock becky in her asuka lock submission as becky desperately tried to block the attempt and this struggle continued for a few minutes before becky managed to slip free but in the process in avertedly knocked asuka in to the referee knocking him down and then as both women made their way back to their feet asuka charged at becky but becky caught her and sent her overhead in a exploder suplex and becky went to pick asuka up by her arm but asuka sent becky into the middle rope with a drop toe hold and asuka went to grab becky only to be struck in the head with her title as she collapsed back on to the mat and becky slowly made her way into the pin just as the referee regained his senses and counted 2 before asuka barely raised her shoulder off the mat.

Asuka then grabbed becky and tried to lock her in her submission again but becky grabbed asuka by her arm and locked in her submission and asuka scrambled around trying to break the hold before eventually tapping out as the referee called for the bell and handed becky the title and becky sat there on her knees with tears streaming down her face as alexa joined her in the ring and helped her up to her feet and becky raised the belt high above her head just as asuka managed to get back to her feet.

The two then stared at one another before asuka then slowly raised her hand to offer a handshake to which becky obliged as she shook asuka's hand and raised her arm up high before asuka rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp just as becky celebrated with alexa in the ring as alexa and becky gave each other a long passionate kiss while their mums were sitting next to each other at ringside with tears in their eyes as they were so proud of their daughters before becky broke the kiss as she rolled outside the ring and gave both her mum and alexa's mum a hug.

Alexa then followed after becky before the wrapping her exhausted girlfriends arm around her as they slowly walked up the ramp as the crowd roared with deafening cheers and as they got backstage they were greeted by a bunch of superstars on the roster from finn balor and the shield to paige and bayley and sasha who all showered becky with hugs and congratulations on her win and becky stood there exhausted as she leaned on alexa as she replied "thank you guys so much, but the show isn't over just yet as me and alexa still have to go back out there to try and win the womens tag titles"

Just then triple h cut through the sea of superstars surrounding becky and alexa as he looked at them with a smile as he said "actually, we as management have decided to move the women's tag title match to the raw after wrestlemania becky, to give you a chance to rest up and be at your best after what you gave what i would call a show stealing performance tonight" and becky weakly lifted her head off alexa's shoulder as she replied "thank you sir, i would hate to give the fans less than 100% but i think now i need to get some wel needed rest and a shower" before alexa slowly walked an exhausted becky through the crowd of superstars and down the hallway.

Just then alexa bumped into their mothers backstage as both becky and alexa's mothers said "we are so proud of our daughters not only for accomplishing their dreams but also managing to find someone they truly love in this crazy world" before becky's mum then stood there as she took a selfie with both becky and alexa before then posting it on instagram with the caption reading "so proud to be a mother of a champion and her girlfriend" before they all walked to the parking lot and alexa drove becky back to their apartment while alexa's mum gave becky's mum a lift back to the airport.

A/N:i'm sorry this chapter is late coming out but i got wrapped up in other things beyond my control and didn't have the time to finish this chapter until now and don't worry i haven't forgotten about the wedding as that will be covered in the next chapter but hopefully you guys still enjoyed this chapter. And as always reviews are welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: i wasn't sure whether to hold off writing this chapter or not as i never really written any any marriage scenes in my fics before but i'm just going to do my best and hopefully it won't turn out too bad. But anyway that's enough from me enjoy!

The next night on the raw after wrestlemania which aired from London England cory graves was standing in the ring behind a podium that had a microphone on it as he started saying "ladies and gentlemen, i am proud to be standing here today before you all about to bring a very happy couple together and tie the knot if you will, so without further ado please welcome my best friends and very special couple" to which the crowd cheered loudly as some wedding music played in the arena and alexa bliss came out in her wedding dress and made her way down to the ring where cory held the ropes down to help her in.

Shortly after that becky came out in a wedding dress in the colours of the irirsh flag and smiled as she walked down to the ring before being helped through the ropes by cory and stood inches apart from alexa and they stood apart from each other smiling and waving to the crowd as cory positioned himself behind the podium again before saying "now i believe you both made custom vows that you would like to share with each other so umm becky, why don't you go first" and becky stood there as she held alaexa's hand and took a deep breath before saying "alexa, i was a little afraid to show my sexuality until i met you and ye showed me that it was ok to show my sexuality and there was nothing to be afraid of and for that i know i chose the right person to be here with today"

Alexa then took becky's hand before she said "becky, i have known you for a long time now and i didn't know you had feelings towards me until that one night when we saw each other in secret and ever since that night i knew that i wanted to be with you for the rest of my life so i was so happy when you said yes" before then sliding the wedding ring on becky's ring finger just as becky did the same to her before cory then stood there and wiped some tears away from his eyes before saying "sorry, i...i got something in my eye but without further ado and if there are no objections as to why these lovely ladies should be together then i happily pronounce you both wife and wife you may kiss the bride"

And becky took alexa in her arms as she rested her back on her knee and leaned down for a passionate kiss as the crowd had a deafening cheer and both becky and alexa's mums were at ringside with tears in their eyes as they watched their daughters get married and share a passionate kiss with each other before cory then helped both becky and alexa out of the ring as they walked up the ramp holding hands while cory positioned himself behind the commentary table and put his headset on as he finally said "what an incredible moment the man and the godess must be feeling on top of the world right now and i'm so happy i got to make that happen right here on raw"

After the commercial break the show cut backstage as becky and alexa walked through the curtain and were greeted by a host of superstars who shared their applause and congratulated the newlywed couple and becky and alexa stood there with tears in their eyes as they said "thank you everyone, you truely have no idea just how much this means to us" before they continued walking down the corridor towards their private locker room.

And they had only just gotten a little over halfway before they were stopped by both of their mums who gave them both a cuddle with tears in their eyes as they said "we are so proud of our daughters and we couldn't be more happier for you two" to which both becky and alexa returned the hug to their mums as they replied "thank you mum, this means so much to us and we are so happy to finally spend the rest of our lives together" just then triple h walked up and he shook both becky and alexa's hands before he said "hey ladies congratulations on the wedding, and as a special gift from both myself and Stephanie we booked you a holiday to spend your honeymoon together"

And both becky and alexa looked at each other in excitement before they both then looked back at triple h before they replied "thank you so much sir!" before becky then said "i'm truely grateful for the gift but don't me and alexa have a tag team title match tonight?" to which triple h chuckled a little before he replied "you do becky, but management isn't in a rush to book that match just yet so why don't you guys just go home and take the rest of the night off as my treat"

Becky then looked at alexa and smiled as she said "well, thats good alexa because now we can go to my mums house for tea just like we talked about" and alexa smiled back at becky and took her hand in her own as she replied "yeah becks, that sounds nice and i can't wait to try some of your mums cooking" before both becky and alexa then followed becky's mum to her car where they sat in the back holding each other's hands while alexa's mum sat in the front next to becky's mum before becky's mum said to alexa's mum "come on, i'll drop you off at the airport as my way of saying thank you for dropping off at the airport last time" to which alexa's mum smiled as she replied "thank you, i'm just glad our daughters have found someone they both truely care about in this crazy world we live in"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: sorry i left this story on hiatus guys but hopefully we can get things back on track as i will try to update this story more frequently. But enough from me enjoy!

Becky woke up the next morning with her head resting on alexa's chest on the sofa in her mums house so becky gently lifted herself off the sofa and walked to the kitchen rubbing her eyes as she went to get a coffee and sat down in one of the chairs in the living room opposite to her mum who was sitting in one of the other chairs knitting when she noticed becky was awake as she smiled and said "good morning, pumpkin did you sleep well last night?"

To which becky took a sip of her coffee before she replied "yeah me and alexa did sleep well last night mum, and thanks for the roast you cooked last night it was delicious" then alexa started to stir from her sleep as she looked up and rubbed her eyes before she said "morning becks, morning mrs. Lynch" and both becky and her mum replied "morning alexa" then becky gave alexa a hug as she said "there is a cup of coffee on the table for you Lexi" to which alexa gave becky a kiss as she replied "this is why i love you becks as you are so good to me, by the way babe what are we doing today?"

And becky returned the kiss as she replied "well, i thought that we could spend the day here and relax and train in my private ring in the garden babe" to which alexa stood to her feet and held becky by her hands as she replied "that sounds nice becks, we could use a break after what we have been through lately" before alexa then dragged becky towards her back garden and into her private ring both becky and alexa were wearing a black sports bra and matching black thong.

Becky then caught her breath as she stood there smiling at alexa before she said "someone is in a hurry to get training Lexi, makes me wonder what you really have planned?" then alexa smiled back at becky and gave her a kiss before she whispered into her ear "you'll see becks" before both of them then slid into the ring and stood apart from each other and did some stretches to warm up before both girls charged at each other and locked up in a collar and elbow tie up to which becky being slightly stronger out of them muscled her way around to alexa's back hooking her arms around her midsection before arching back to deliver a german suplex sending alexa crashing down to the mat on the back of her neck.

Alexa was laying on the mat clutching at her neck which caused becky to look over her with concern and with a slight smile on her face alexa saw this opportunity to tackle becky down to the mat before then sitting across her midsection before becky had a chance to move before alexa then pinned becky's arms above her head with one arm and lifted up her sports bra with her other arm exposing becky's medium sized breasts which caused becky to gasp and smile up at alexa before she said "so this is what you really had planned was it Lexi?" but alexa didn't reply and instead just smiled before leaning down and started flicking her tongue over one of becky's nipples while rubbing her other nipple through her fingers in her free hand causing them to slowly turn hard as becky let out soft moans "mmmh, Lexi that feels so good and i love when you tease me like this"

Before becky managed to free her arms from alexa's grip and rolled over so that alexa was now laying on the mat and becky was on top before then taking off her bra and leant down to give alexa a kiss before lifting her off the mat a little so that she could remove her bra all the while alexa was gently twisting and pinching becky's nipples erecting more soft moans from her before alexa was then able to push becky off of her as both girls slowly got back to their feet now only wearing their black thong before both girls charged at one another again but again becky muscled her way around to alexa's back and alexa thought becky was going to try another german suplex so she readied herself with a counter but instead becky lifted her up and slammed her down across her knee driving the air out of alexa's lungs as becky said with a seductive tone in her voice "give me that sexy little ass of yours!"

Alexa was now laying across becky's knee and was at the mercy of her wife as becky rubbed her hand seductively over alexa's ass and occasionally squeezing it before raising her hand and bringing crashing back down delivering a quick smack across left butt cheek which caused alexa to gasp a little at the sudden impact but then softly moaned as becky brought her hand down again this time across her right butt cheek "mmm, becks spank me harder!" to which becky obliged as she delivered two quick smacks acroos each oth alexa's ass cheeks before suddenly stopping as she rested her hand in between both of alexa's butt cheeks as becky started to rub her finger back and forth alexa's pussy causing alexa to erect more soft moans "mmm, becks your touch feels so good but now it's my turn to spank that sexy irish ass of yours"

And becky moaned as she slowly lifted alexa off her knee and leaned down across alexa's knee wiggling her ass a little as alexa rested her hand over it before alexa then seductively rubbed her hand over becky's ass just like becky did to her but stopping in between her ass cheeks and rubbing her middle finger back and forth over becky's pussy causing her to let out soft moans "mmm, Lexi that feels so good i want you so bad" before alexa then brought her hand back and then crashing back down delivering a quick smack across becky's left butt cheek and then again across her right butt cheek as becky gasped and moaned before alexa then suddenly stopped and rested her hand across both of becky's butt cheeks before then slowly and seductively pulling becky's black thong down to her knees before alexa then rolled becky off her knee and sat across her midsection as she lifted her legs up and pulled her thong the rest of the way off while becky started to do the same to her.

Now both girls were naked as they stood apart from each other again before becky lunged at alexa and lifted her over her shoulder and gave her ass another quick smack causing alexa to gasp with pleasure before becky then hooked one of her arms in between alexa's legs and slammed her down to the mat in a scoop slam as alexa landed hard on her back on the mat and before alexa had time to move becky knelt down with her pussy across alexa's face and leant down spreading her legs open and started rubbing her middle finger up and down alexa's clit causing alexa to let out muffled moans as she flicked her tongue across becky's pussy erecting loud moans from her.

Just then finn stopped by to check on alexa and becky and so he knocked on the door of becky's private ring as he said "hello? Becky? Alexa? Are you two in here?" and apon hearing no answer from inside finn slowly pushed the door open and immediately covered his eyes as apon entering he saw becky and alexa laying top to bottom on each other eating each other out as loud moans could be heard coming from both girls as they climaxed at the same time before becky then lifted her head up from alexa's pussy and saw finn and quickly rolled off of alexa as she said "jesus finn, i'm so sorry, me mum never mentioned anything to me about ya coming over" as she tried to cover herself up as alexa sat up and did the same with both their faces being bright red with embarrassment.

Finn then tossed a couple of towels towards the girls before he said "it's ok becks, no need to apologise, it's my fault for interrupting whatever you two were doing in the middle of this ring, but i stopped by because i wanted check on my newlywed couple the blissful lasskickers while i was in town on tour with WWE" alexa then slowly replied "well, finn both me and becky thought we could stay here at becky's mums for a bit and relax and also get some training in so we were still in top shape for when we return after our honeymoon" becky then smiled at alexa before she then looked back at finn as she said "yeah, and in the middle of training we couldn't resist each other as we kept teasing each other so we just stripped and fucked each other before you came in"

And finn just smiled at both the girls before he replied "well, i'm glad that you two are trying to relax after everything you both have been through and i just want to say that i'm proud of you both and no matter what i will always be there to support you both when you need it" to which becky blushed a little as she replied "aww, thanks finn you have no idea how much that means to us, now go on we wouldn't want you to get in trouble with management" and finn gave both of the girls a hug as he stood up from his chair before holding down the ropes so that becky and alexa could leave but as becky got to her feet she cried out in pain "AHH!" and alexa quickly caught her before she hit the ground as she held becky in her arms and said with a look of concern on her face "what's wrong becks?" and becky tried to put on a tough act as she clutched at her knee that was previously injured "i..it's nothing Lexi, i'm fine" but both alexa and finn could see the tears forming in becky's eyes even though she was trying to be brave before alexa replied "obviously you're not ok becks, please tell us what's wrong"

Finally bursting into tears as she sat on the mat clutching her knee becky said whilst crying in alexa's arms "p..please don't be angry at me Lexi, b...but i think i pushed myself too hard in training and re-injured my knee" and alexa had tears forming in her eyes so finn took over the situation as he calmly said "becky, no one is angry with you ok? Besides i noticed something wasn't quite right when you took longer to get back to your feet before you collapsed in pain" alexa then wiped some tears from becky's face as she held her close before giving her a kiss on her forehead as she replied "oh becks, why would i be angry at you for? You have done nothing wrong and if you have re-injured your knee we will just relax for the rest of the day before we go to the adoption clinic tomorrow so please no more tears ok?"

And becky just nodded her head before finn and alexa wrapped becky's arms over their shoulders before then helping her up to her feet and walked over to the ropes where finn then held down the ropes as he helped the girls out of the ring before all three of them slowly walked back to the living room as alexa carefully placed becky on the sofa whilst finn explained everything to becky's mum who had a look of concern on her face before she left to get becky a drink and came back into the room a few minutes later with a glass of becky's irish rose drink and gave one glass to becky and another glass to alexa before then giving the last glass to finn who smiled as he said "thank you mrs. Lynch"

So becky sat there on the ofa with alexa sitting next to her and wiped some tears from her face before everyone then took a sip of their drinks as finn sat there and said "oh my god, becky this is delicious" which made becky blush a little as she replied "thank you finn i'm glad you like it" suddenly becky could feel her head spinning and she collapsed back on the sofa and she could faintly hear alexa and finn saying "becky...becky...BECKY!" before everything went black...


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later...

Becky was laying in a hospital bed with alexa sitting by her bed side and finn and her mum sitting the otherside of her bed when becky groaned and blinked her eyes a couple of times before she looked up at alexa and said "hey Lexi, where am i?" to which alexa just gave becky a hug and sobbed on her as she replied "you're in a hospital becks, as you collapsed on the sofa and you had me so worried"

Just then Naomi and jimmy and jey uso came in as jimmy said "hey, how's my favourite irish lasskicker doing? We heard what happened and rushed over as soon as we could" and becky sat up in the bed as she replied "sorry to make everyone worry, i'm not sure what really happened as the last thing i remember was drinking my irish rose drink with finn and alexa before i blacked out" before long triple h and Stephanie then walked in as he sat next to becky and said "hey becky, how are holding up? And also i don't have enough evidence yet but i have a private team looking into this matter?" to which becky then replied "evidence? You mean someone may have tried to poison me?"

Stephanie then replied "well, like what my husband said that's what we think but we don't have enough evidence yet to support this, but rest assured we are working tirelessly on finding out who is responsible for poisoning one of our top talent" before a doctor then walked in and said "well mrs. Lynch the good news is that you only sprained your knee and it should heal up with some rest in the next few days but unfortunately we are going to keep you here overnight to run some tests before we can clear you is that ok?" and becky looked at alexa then to her mum before looking back at the doctor and replied "yeah, i understand"

Then alexa held one of becky's hands in hers as she said "but what about the adoption clinic we were going to go to today?" but before becky could reply triple h said "don't worry about that alexa, Stephanie and i will go with you to the adoption clinic as it's the least we could do while your wife recovers" to which alexa replied "thank you sir, you have no idea how grateful we are" before she then gave becky a kiss on her forehead before she then left with triple h and Stephanie just as paige and sasha and bayley walked in with some presents and set them down on the table next to becky before paige then sat in the chair and said "hey babydoll, what happened? Are you ok?"

Becky then smiled at paige as she replied "first of all thank you for the lovely presents, and secondly i just had the doctor come to see me and he said i sprained my knee and they are going to keep me here over night to run some tests as i blacked out at my mums" before becky then continued "but also triple h said that someone may be trying to poison me but he doesn't have enough evidence yet to prove it" sasha then stood there at the end of the bed as she said "that's horrible, who on earth would try to poison one of my gorgeous girls"

Later that day alexa was with triple h and Stephanie at the adoption clinic where the lady at the front desk came back with a couple of little girls one had jet black hair and the other had brunette colour hair and alexa was busy signing the documents when triple h got a phone call as he stood there on the phone and said "uh huh, ok thank you, i'll tell her news" before he then put his phone back in his pocket just as alexa had finished signing the documents and Stephanie and alexa each took the girls by the hand as they walked with triple h to the car where triple h then started the engine before he then looked back at alexa who was sitting in the back with the children and said "so alexa, have you thought of any names for them yet?" to which alexa smiled as she replied "yeah, one of them is going to be called Rebecca bliss and the other one is going to be called Mia lynch"

Stephanie who was sitting next to her husband in the front said "they sound like lovely names for such adorable little girls" before triple h then slowly pulled out of the parking spot and drove off towards the hospital and on their way there Rebecca looked up at alexa and said "mummy, can we have the radio on please?" and before alexa could say anything triple h moved his hand to the radio while still keeping one hand on the steering wheel and turned the radio and said "of course we can have the radio on for such well behaved children"

Meanwhile back at the hospital becky was sitting in the bed dancing along with jimmy and jey uso while paige was looking out the window and saw triple h pulling into the parking lot before she turned around to becky and said "hey, alexa is back with triple h and Stephanie" before two little girls then came rushing through the door as they said "MUMMY!" and hugged becky to which becky was all to eager to return the hug as she lifted one of the children onto the bed next to her and said "hello, what's your name" then the girl with jet black hair sitting next to becky on the bed replied "my name is Rebecca bliss"

Then alexa picked up the girl with brunette hair and looked at becky with a smile and said "oof, and this little one here is called Mia lynch" and becky sat there on the bed with tears in her eyes as she smiled back at alexa and replied "Lexi, these are beautiful names for our daughters" before triple h then pulled up a chair next to becky and said "becky, i have some new information and we now might know who is responsible for what happened to you" and becky then replied "ok, who? And why?" to which then triple h smiled as he replied "don't worry becky, we will make sure they get punished severely for this"

That night in the hospital alexa stayed with becky as well as jimmy and jey uso and Naomi who were all fast asleep while alexa was asleep in the chair next to becky's bed with one of the daughters asleep on her lap while becky was fast asleep with their other daughter fast asleep next to her before becky then groaned as she rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up in her bed as the nurse came around and said quietly "good morning mrs. Lynch are you ready for your tests today" to which becky smiled and nodded her head before she then gently lifted Mia off of her and laid her back down on the bed before becky then followed the nurse for her tests.

A few minutes later becky came back and Mia ran up to her and cuddled her before becky then picked her up and carried on walking before she said "hey Lexi, good news i just finished my tests so now the doctor has given me the all clear" to which alexa stirred from her sleep and smiled at becky as she replied "that's good news babe, i'll go and grab us all a coffee" and becky smiled back at alexa as she replied "sounds good babe"

Later that evening becky and alexa had arrived on raw and was walking into catering with their daughters where they were greeted by a bunch of superstars who welcomed them back before nia jax then stood face to face with becky and said "welcome back becky, but be careful as i wouldn't want you to black out again before our match tonight" before walking off.

Then later on that night the bell had just rang with a referee raising becky's arm in the air as the winner and becky went to make her way to the back before she remembered what nia said to her prior to their match so she slid out of the ring and grabbed a chair from under it and slid back into the ring and slammed the chair down repeatedly across nia's back watching as she rolled around in agony before becky then slammed the chair down again only this time across nia's arm before she then wrapped the chair around nia's arm and grabbed another chair from under the ring as a group of referee's tried to calm her down.

But becky swung the chair like a woman possessed as she slammed the chair down again and again across the chair that was on nia's arm and by the time she was finished she was holding a mangled piece of metal before becky threw it down next to her before she then finally left the ring and walked up the ramp to a mixed reaction from the crowd where she then walked through the curtain backstage as alexa and their daughters came up to her and wrapped their arms around her in a cuddle before becky then picked Mia up as she said "mummy, why did you hurt that girl?" to which becky gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead as she replied "well, darling that girl said some mean things to mummy and the way i reacted was wrong and you should never hurt someone the way mummy did no matter how mean they might be to you ok?" and Mia rested her head on becky's shoulder and started to yawn as she replied "ok mummy"


	13. Chapter 13

The next night on raw triple h and Stephanie were in the middle of the ring addressing the wwe universe about becky's actions last week before nia jax then stormed to the ring and grabbed a mic before she said "thank god someone is doing something about that maniac becky, ibecause of her i'm not medically cleared to compete tonight!" as she showed her bandaged up arm to the crowd before triple h replied with a little anger in his voice "you know it's great that you're out here Nia, because as i recall i had a private investigation team looking into a serious matter for me and now i think i have enough evidence to expose the person who tried to poison our raw womens champion, so if the guys in the truck would be so kind as to roll the tape"

Then a video started playing on the titantron with footage of nia sneaking into the womens locker room and dropping something inside a container inside becky's bag as Nia watched on in shock in the ring before she then turned to face triple h and Stephanie and said "now i could have been in there for a number of reasons, for instance i could have been going into becky's bag to return something she might have dropped" then Stephanie replied "now Nia if this was any other week we may have believed you but we have even more proof" as the video on the titantron then cut to last week where Nia stood face to face with becky and said "welcome back becky, but i would be careful as i wouldn't want you to black out again before our match tonight"

And nia stood there and looked horrified before triple h then stood there with a slight smile on his face as he said "so how do plan on getting out of this one then nia because i have becky's medical results right here with me" before he then reached into his pocket of his jacket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper before he continued "and i quote "following several tests we had conducted on becky lynch her blood samples contained a substance that can commonly be found and used in sleeping tablets, in strong doses the patient may or may not suffer side effects which include unconsciousness or dizziness" so there for Nia i have it on good authority to suspend if not fire your ass and while we're on the subject the actions that becky took towards you last week were completely justified and i sent becky home tonight so that she could avoid doing something she may regret" before both triple h and Stephanie then left the ring leaving nia in the middle of the ring begging them not to fire her.

Meanwhile becky was sitting at home on the sofa with both her daughters sitting next to her watching the show before the doorbell rang and becky went to get up to answer it before she heard her mum saying "don't worry becky, i'll get it" before becky's mum then opened the door to finn balor who was standing outside with a smile on his face before he said "hello mrs. Lynch, can i come in?" to which becky's mum then stood to one side as she replied "yes of course finn, becky is in the living room with the kids" before finn then walked on in to the living room where both Rebecca and Mia jumped off the sofa as they gave finn a cuddle and said "UNCLE FINN!" to which becky then looked around and smiled when she saw finn standing next to the sofa before she said "well, this is a nice surprise finn, what are you doing here?" finn then came and sat next to becky and wrapped his arm around her in a cuddle as he replied "i spoke to triple h earlier today and he asked me to come and check up on you and also i got you and alexa a little something" before he then reahed into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out two tickets to a baseball game and becky was lost for words as tears formed in her eyes.

Just then the phone rang and becky's mum answered it before she said "becky, it's for you" so becky picked up the phone expecting alexa to be on the other end but was surprised when she heard shane's voice as he said "hello becky, now it is to my understanding that you and alexa recently got married is that correct?" to which becky replied "yes, that is correct sir and triple h and Stephanie booked me and alexa a honeymoon present" then shane replied "ok, now i'm going to give you both a present of my own and that is each of you lovely ladies are going to receive $15,000 each" becky had tears in her eyes as she tried not to cry as she replied "omg, thank you so much sir you have no idea how grateful me and alexa are for this, and if it is ok to ask when is the money being transferred into our accounts?" to which shane replied "you're welcome, and to answer your question becky the money should be transferred into yours and alexa's accounts as we speak" before he then hung up the phone.

Becky then came back into the living room with tears streaming down her face as her daughters gave her a hug and finn sat on the sofa with a confused look before he said "what's up becks?" to which becky sat down in a chair before she replied whilst wiping some tears from her eyes "shane was on the phone and he just gave me and alexa $15,000 each as his present" which left both finn and her mum stunned at what they just heard before finn finally said "wow, that's brilliant news becks, and i just know that you and alexa will put that money to good use"

Later that evening becky answered the door to an exhausted alexa who embraced her in a cuddle as their daughters also hugged alexa before becky then said "great timing Lexi, as me mum has just finished cooking dinner and i was just helping her set the table" and alexa struggled to catch her breath as she replied "that sounds good right about now babe, i'm starving" before they both walked to the dinner table with their daughters sitting either side of them just as becky's mum came in with a tray that had a cooked roast on it and set it down on the table before she took her seat next to finn.

At the dinner table everyone was busy eating their dinner when becky finished her mouthful as she turned to alexa and said "hey babe, i'm really glad we can ketchup in a jam like this because every day with you just gets butter and butter" which made everyone at the table laugh before alexa then gave becky a kiss after she finished her mouthful and replied "this is why i love you so much becks because we get to have little moments like this and i'm glad i made the right choice" before finn then sat there and said "y'know becks it has been kinda lonely on raw with only alexa there without her beautiful wife making funny jokes" then becky finished her mouthful of her irish rose drink before she replied "aww, thank you finn and i would have been at raw tonight but triple h sent me home to avoid doing something i might regret"

That night everyone was asleep with becky laying on top of alexa on the sofa and finn was sleeping in one of the chairs and becky found that she was struggling to sleep so she got up slowly as not to disturb her wife alexa and poured herself a drink and sat in the garden looking up at the stars in the sky and a few minutes went by before she heard a voice coming from behind her "can't sleep huh?" and becky turned to see finn standing behind her with a glass of becky's irish rose drink before he sat down next to her before becky then replied "no, not really i guess i have had a lot on my mind recently"

Finn then set his glass down beside him and wrapped his arm around becky in a cuddle as she rested her head on his shoulder before he replied "do you want to talk about it becks?" to which becky slightly smiled as she said "well, i guess it all goes back to when i was attacked by those anti LGBT socialists and the flashbacks i kept having since and now recently i found out that Nia tried to poison me and the way i reacted after our match and i think it's getting too much for me to handle" just then alexa then joined them in the garden rubbing her eyes a little as she sat next to becky and finn and said "sorry babe, i couldn't help but overhear what you and finn were talking about"

Becky then gave alexa a kiss on her lips as she replied "i didn't mean to wake you babe, i just needed some space to think as i had a lot on my mind and with everything that has happened so far i think it's all getting too much for me to handle and i don't want to end up doing something stupid and we end up having a divorce" to which alexa then rested her head on becky's shoulder and slowly moved her hand inside becky's jeans and started rubbing her pussy which erected soft moans from becky before alexa said "how about we go to that baseball game tomorrow, just the two of us and then we can go out to nice restaurant for dinner sound good babe?"

As becky then yawned on alexa as she replied "yeah that sounds perfect babe" before she then turned her attention to finn as she said "hey finn you don't mind looking after our daughters for a few hours do you? Seeing as they love their uncle finn" to which finn then smiled at becky as he replied "of course not becks, i would love to look after your daughters and spend a few hours with them" before finn then went inside to get some sleep as both alexa and becky fell asleep on each other in the garden.

A/N: i haven't done one of these for a few chapters now but i just wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter will be all about the baseball game and the dinner afterwards with a little bit about finn spending some time with becky and alexa's daughters so stay tuned as there will be more sexy and steamy moments between becky and alexa.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day becky and alexa were sitting in alexa's car singing along to a song while alexa drove them to the stadium so that they could watch the baseball game that finn had bought them tickets to as becky sat there wearing one of finn's spare baseball jerseys and a glove to catch the ball and sat there singing "crazy is just a medical term we want to recover but we don't want to learn" to which alexa smiled at becky as she replied singing "keep breaking what's been fixed a thousand times and give me some more of that iodine"

And they soon arrived at the stadium as alexa parked her car in a nearby empty parking spot and got out of the car as becky got out the other side and walked around and held alexa by her hand as they walked to the front gate together and showed the man their tickets before then making their way inside to find their seats before they then soon sat down next to each other as becky gave alexa a kiss on her cheek and said "i'm so excited for this babe" then a man who was sitting next to them had a disgusted look on his face as he mumbled to himself "urgh, fucking Lesbos"

The baseball game was soon underway as one team scored a few runs and just before halftime the big screen showed a kiss cam and was cutting to different couples in the stadium before it then cut to alexa and becky who blushed a little before they then turned to one another in a passionate kiss before the camera then cut away to a different couple and the man that was sitting next to them said "the fucking camera has gone so you fucking dykes can stop making out now" but becky and alexa didn't care as they ignored the man and alexa stuck her middle finger at the man before becky then broke the kiss looking rather sad before alexa then said to her "what's wrong babe?" to which becky tried her hardest not to cry as she started whimpering in reply "i...it's nothing Lexi, i'm fine it's just that i have never felt comfortable with my sexuality in public and people like him really upset me"

Just then the referee blew his whistle signalling the end of the first half when alexa wiped some tears from becky's face as she said "i know becks, how about you go get us some drinks and some popcorn" which made becky smile a little as she replied "ok babe, be back soon" and went to walk over to the stands to get some drinks for her and alexa when that man stuck his foot out causing becky to trip and land face first on the floor as alexa turned around and said to the man "HEY, ASSHOLE THAT'S MY WIFE YOU JUST KNOCKED ON THE FLOOR" and the man turned to alexa and simply laughed as he replied "oh yeah, so what if i did what are you going to do about shortie?" meanwhile becky picked herself off the floor and her nose was bleeding a little but she carried on towards the stands anyway.

Becky then returned with some drinks and some popcorn for her and alexa just in time for the second half to start and one of the teams smashed the ball into the crowd where becky and alexa were sitting and becky was excited as she stuck her hand out to catch the ball waiting for it to drop into her glove before another hand snatched it from in front of her before the man laughed as he said "there was no way i would let a dyke like you catch a ball like this" and becky sat back in her seat with her blood covered face and started to sob and alexa tried to comfort her as she looked at the man with a scowl on her face as she said "HEY, GIVE IT BACK, WE CAUGHT THAT BALL FAIR AND SQUARE" but the man simply chuckled at alexa as he stuck his middle finger up at her and dusted the ball off on his jacket before he then shoved it inside one of his pockets and becky sat there crying her eyes out before she said to alexa "i...it's ok Lexi, i'll just catch the next one"

Alexa then looked at becky then back towards the man with a angry look on her face as she said "no becks, i'm not having that you caught that ball fair and square and that asshole took it away from you and i'm not having people like him upset my princess" and before becky could reply another ball was sent smashing into the crowd and becky was normally ready to catch it but she knew the man would snatch it off her again so she didn't bother and the man had a smile on his face as he put his hand out to catch it only to be snatched out of the air in front of him as alexa catch the ball and looked back at the man with a smirk on her face as she said to the man in a sassy tone in her voice "there was no way i'm going to let an asshole like you catch a ball like this" before she then sat down and handed the ball to becky.

The man then got up from his seat and got right up in alexa's face as she stood up to meet him as the man said to her with anger in his voice "so, you think you're funny do you little dyke? Well allow me to give you the punch line" as he slammed his fist into alexa's midsection causing her to fall back in to her seat gasping for air before he then slammed his fist a second time this time across alexa's jaw knocking a tooth out in the process and seeing alexa being hurt made becky's blood boil as she got up from her seat and faced the man with a face full of rage before she then kicked the man in the balls causing his to drop to one knee as he clutched at his groin gasping for air before becky then drove her boot straight into the man's jaw causing him to collapse on the ground before she then sat across his midsection raining down fists left and right leaving the man in a bloody mess before alexa pulled becky off of him and said to her "hey, it's ok becks i'm ok, let's get out of here and have that nice dinner we talked about yeah?"

Becky was still shaking with rage but was calm enough to walk away as she replied to alexa "ok, Lexi let's go" before looking back at the man and spitting on him before becky and alexa then walked back to the front gate and explained everything to security who said to them both "ok miss, we will have that man escorted out and apologies for the inconvenience caused" before both becky and alexa then continued walking to alexa's car where once they were inside they cleaned themselves up before becky then strapped her seatbelt on and still looked a little sad as she said "i'm glad i caught the second ball but i still wish i could have caught that first ball though" to which alexa then pulled the baseball from her jacket pocket and smiled as she said "you mean this one becks?"

And becky looked absolutely shocked as she looked at alexa and replied "omg, how did you get that Lexi?" and alexa giggled a little as she placed the baseball next to the other one on the dashboard before she replied "well, in the chaos when that man was knocked on the floor by you babe his ball dropped out of his pocket so i grabbed it and put it in my jacket without him noticing" to which becky then gave alexa a passionate kiss on her lips while moving her hand inside alexa's jeans and started slowly rubbing her pussy which erected soft moans from alexa before becky then said "you amaze me every time babe" before alexa smiled at becky as she turned the key in the ignition and drove off

Meanwhile...

Finn balor was in the park with becky and alexa's daughters Rebecca bliss and Mia lynch and was sitting on a bench watching the girls play before one of the girls then ran up to him and said "uncle finn, can we get something to eat i'm hungry" and finn just smiled at Rebecca before he replied "sure, how could i refuse when you girls are so well behaved" before he then put his rubbish in the bin and took both Rebecca and Mia to a pizzeria where they then all shared a huge cheese and tomato pizza together and had some ice cream for dessert.

And finn was drinking his coke when he got a text from becky which read "_hey finn, just wanted to check up on how things are going with our daughters, love becks_" to which finn then typed out a reply "_hey becks, things are going great and i love spending time with your daughters as they are good as gold and so well behaved, we are having pizza at the moment as my treat_" before Mia then gently tugged on finns jacket as she said "can we go home now uncle finn" to which finn then smiled at Mia as he replied "of course, come on i'll take you to two to the toy store on the way home as a treat for being so well behaved" before he then left some money on the table for the bill and took each of becky and alexa's daughters in each of his hands as he walked out the door and towards the toy store.

Back to becky and alexa...

Becky and alexa were sitting in a restaurant having their dinner and discussing upcoming PPV over some champagne when becky's phone chirped with a text from finn as alexa said "who's that from becks?" to which becky briefly looked across and smiled at alexa before looking back down at her phone as she replied whilst typing out a reply to finn "it's only finn Lexi, letting me know he is having a great time with our daughters and he took them to pizza as a special treat and now he taking them to the toy store on their way home" and alexa couldn't help but smile as she replied "aww, it sounds like our daughters are having a lovely time with their uncle finn and i wonder what toys they are going to buy"

Just then a waiter came over to their table and handed alexa the bill who went into her purse and handed the waiter some money as she said "thank you" before both becky and alexa then made their way back to alexa's car and while they were strapping themselves in becky gave alexa a kiss on her lips and started rubbing alexa's pussy which erected soft moans from alexa before becky then broke the kiss and said "thank you for everything today Lexi, i miss having days like this with just the two of us" then alexa smiled at becky as she replied "well becks, who said we can't have more days like tonight together as finn is fine with looking after our daughters for a few hours, come on let's get home" before she then slowly reversed out of the parking lot and started driving them home.

On the way home becky didn't say a word as she was fast asleep with her head resting on alexa's shoulder as alexa text finn from her phone "_hey finn it's alexa, me and becky are on our way home now see u soon_" and she didn't have to wait long for a reply as her phone chirped with a text from finn which read "_ok, see u guys soon_" alexa the turned the headlights of her car on as it was starting to get dark and she stopped at some traffic lights which turned red.

Meanwhile with finn and becky and alexa's daughters...

Finn had just walked through the door of becky's house as becky's mum greeted him with a cuddle and helped him with the bags before finn then walked and sat on the sofa with both Rebecca and Mia sitting either side of him as he switched on the tv and was flicking through the different channels with the remote before he found a film to watch.

A few minutes into the film finn got a text from alexa which read "_i just parked my car, could u come help me as becky is asleep_" so finn got up from the sofa as both Rebecca and Mia slowly rubbed their eyes as he walked to alexa's car where finn then helped carry becky through the front door as both of their daughters came rushing to alexa as they said "MUMMY!" and alexa put a finger to her lips as she replied "sshh, mummy is asleep" before finn then gently laid becky down on the sofa and Mia came in with a blanket and tried to put it over becky with the help from her sister Rebecca.

Then alexa tucked a pillow under becky's head before finn turned to her and said "becky must have really must have worn herself out today" to which alexa then smiled at finn as she replied "yeah, we had a lovely time together at the baseball game today, which was cut a little short as some asshole hurt me and becks but we are ok now" which finn was shocked at what he heard before he replied "i was kinda wondering why you were missing a tooth, but at least you and becky are ok and like i said to becky your daughters were good as gold"

Finn then crouched down to Mia and said "hey, why don't you and your sister show mummy, what we bought today yeah?" and Mia and Rebecca were all too excited as they ran off only to come back in a few minutes later with each of them holding a becky lynch and alexa bliss action figure and stood there with smiles on their faces as they said "when we grow up we want to be WWE superstars just like our mummy's" and alexa was lost for words as she stood there with tears down her face as she gave both of their daughters a cuddle.

Later that night alexa was sitting in the garden looking up at the stars when finn walked out to join her and sat down next to her before he said "everything ok alexa?" to which alexa turned to finn and wiped some tears from her eyes as she replied "y-yeah, i'm ok finn just been a long day that's all" and finn wrapped his arm around her as alexa rested her head on his shoulder as he said "y'know alexa, you and becky don't need to try to act tough around me, and i can tell when something is wrong" and alexa looked up at finn and slightly smiled as she replied "i know finn, but earlier today when we were at the baseball game we were sitting next to a man that was quite horrible and he upset my princess just because we were happy together and becky cried on me because she wasn't comfortable with showing her sexuality in public"

Becky then soon joined them in the garden as she rubbed her eyes a little and sat down next alexa and gave her a cuddle before she said "y'know Lexi, it doesn't matter what that man said today as we are going to come across assholes like him and we just need to learn to accept that, but i will not stand or accept anyone hurting my goddess and my queen" to which finn then yawned as he replied "well, it certainly sounds like you two have had rough but fun day today, anyway i'm going to leave you two alone as i'm going to get some sleep" before then went inside leaving becky and alexa alone together in the garden...


	15. Chapter 15

The night before money in the bank PPV...

Both becky and alexa felt on top of the world after just winning the womens tag team championships at a house show and they were laying on the bed in their hotel room passionately kissing each other and rubbing each other's pussy's erecting loud moans from both girls before alexa then laid next to becky as she said "i'm so happy we are the womens tag champions babe, but i'm also really excited to watch you defend your RAW womens championship against charlotte flair" to which becky then smiled at alexa as she replied "i know babe, and even though me and charlotte might be best friends i'm gonna leave everything i have in that ring and still be RAW womens champion"

The night of money in the bank PPV...

Alexa was with becky in the gorilla position as becky paced back and forth before alexa then finally said to her "it's ok babe calm down, i just know you will give it everything you have to retain your championship" to which becky briefly stopped and smiled at alexa as she replied "i know, i know Lexi, but this is the first time our daughters our in the crowd watching their mummy defend her championship" just then becky's music hit and she ran through the curtain to a enormous crowd reception as she held her championship up high before she made her way down to the ring.

Charlotte's music then hit and the crowd booed her as she came out at the top of the ramp and spread her arms out as she gave a twirl before walking down to the ring only to stop at the bottom of the ramp to remove her robe she was wearing before she then cart wheeled on the floor before slidind into the ring and stood across from becky.

The referee then checked both charlotte and becky before becky held her championship in front of her and looked at her daughters and her mum in the crowd before then back at the referee as she handed him her championship before he then showed it to charlotte before then holding it up high for the crowd to see before he then handed it to the time keeper.

The match was then soon under way as both charlotte and becky charged at one another not holding anything back before eventually becky made her way behind charlotte and arched her back as she delivered a devastating german suplex sending charlotte crashing down hard onto the mat before she then scrambled up to her feet and caught becky with a big boot as she came off the ropes sending becky down to the mat hard.

Several minutes later charlotte went for another big boot but caught the referee instead of becky as she moved out of the way sending the referee down hard charlotte then saw her opportunity as she slid out of the ring and grabbed becky's championship and slid back into the ring and swung the belt towards becky catching her clean in the forehead as becky fell to the mat seeminingly unconscious as charlotte went for the pin and the crowd started chanting "1..2..3..4..5..6..7.." before another referee then ran down to the ring to make the count "1..2.." as becky peeled her shoulder off the mat and charlotte was shocked.

Then becky got up on her knees and felt her forehead and noticed she was bleeding before charlotte then swooped over and connected with natural selection and tried to go for the pin but becky caught her off guard into the dis-arm-her as charlotte laid on the mat underneath becky screaming in agony while becky reached back as hard as she could as the referee was asking if charlotte wanted to give up.

A few minutes later becky's face was covered in blood and was laying on the mat while charlotte was waiting in the corner begging for becky to get back to her feet before becky eventually made it back to her feet and charlotte charged out of the corner towards her hoping to connect with a spear but becky reversed it into the dis-arm-her and the crowd cheered wildly as charlotte once again screamed in agony and desperately tried to crawl towards the ropes to try to force the break before eventually tapping out and becky collapsed onto the mat as the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and still RAW womens champion BECKY BLISS!"

Exhausted becky laid on the mat clutching her championship with her face still covered in blood before lacey evans music hit having just won money in the bank prior to becky's match and strolled down to the ring and handed the referee her briefcase as he handed it to the timekeeper before then checking if becky was able to compete and becky nodded her head at the referee as he signalled for the bell to ring and the match was under way as Lacey begged becky to get back to her feet and as soon as becky pulled herself back to her feet using the ropes she turned around straight into Lacey evans who delivered a wicked right hand that she calls the womens right sending becky crashing to the mat before she went for the pin.

"1.."

"2.."

"3.."

Everyone in the crowd was shocked at what just happened before the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and the NEW RAW womens champion LACEY EVANS" after the referee had handed lacey her championship she strolled up the ramp proudly holding her championship high as becky laid on the mat. Eventually becky sat up her face still covered in blood before she then slowly got back to her feet as the crowd cheered wildly and tried to walk towards the ropes but collapsed back down to the mat as alexa ran down to ringside to help her wife.

Becky rolled underneath the bottom rope and sat on the apron as alexa wrapped her arm around her and said "don't worry becks, you might not be RAW womens champion anymore but your still _my _champion and you will win the belt back in no time" that made becky smile a little as she dropped off the apron and slowly started walking up the ramp with alexa after just been through a war with charlotte and then losing her championship to lacey evans before she then collapsed down to her knees before Aj styles then ran down to help becky and alexa backstage.

As they walked through the curtain becky was greeted by a bunch of different superstars who tried to comfort her on a tough loss as she sat down on a nearby chair before some medical staff came and cleaned becky up and plastered up her wound before Aj then placed a hand on becky's shoulder and said "you put on a real classic out there with charlotte tonight, it's just a shame that Lacey had to go and ruin your moment" to which becky then cuddled one her daughters who came running in before she turned to Aj and said "i know, i went through an absolute war with my best friend then that southern bitch lacey ruined a feel good moment but like what alexa said to me at ringside i'll bounce back stronger than ever and claim what is rightfully mine once again and become a two time RAW womens champion"

Just then charlotte cut through the crowd surrounding becky as she crouched down and said "omg, are you ok becks? We had one hell of a match together before it was ruined by lacey evans" to which becky looked down at charlotte and replied "i'm fine char, it's a tough loss but i will bounce back and be stronger than ever when i show that southern bitch that her win tonight was just a fluke and become two time RAW womens champion" charlotte then smiled as she replied "there's my irish lasskicker i know and love"

Becky then turned to alexa and said "let's go back to the hotel now Lexi, i could use some cheering up and have a shower" to which alexa then smiled as she took becky by the hand and replied "c'mon then becks, i might know just the thing to cheer you up" with a smirk on her face as they walked down the hallway towards the parking lot before they were stopped by randy orton who gave becky a cuddle and said "hey great match out there tonight, shame it was ruined by lacey though and i got you a little something that might help make you feel better" before he then gave both becky and alexa a sleeveless hoodie that had blissful lasskickers written across the back.

And becky was lost for words as she gave randy a cuddle and said "thank you so much, randy" and randy just smiled as he replied "no problem, how old are your kids now anyway?" then alexa said "well both our daughters Rebecca bliss and Mia lynch are just about to turn ten this weekend as we adopted them when they were three" and randy smiled as he replied "aww, maybe one day your daughters will be just as successful as their beautiful mothers anyway i got to shoot as i'm involved with the mens moneyin the bank ladder match but maybe i'll see you around" before then walked off towards gorialla.

As soon as becky and alexa pulled into the hotel becky walked through the door of the hotel room and stripped down before stepping into the shower while alexa sat on the bed on her phone ordering pizza and booze before becky then stepped out of the shower a few minutes later with a towel around her and sat on the bed next to alexa flicking through the tv before she eventually turned to alexa and said "so, what did you have pl-" before she was cut off by alexa who passionately kissed her and becky moaned into the kiss as alexa's hands started to wonder all over becky's body before alexa eventually removed the towel around becky letting her medium sized breasts bounce around in freedom before she then cupped one of becky's breasts and circled her tongue around one of becky's nipples as she took it into her mouth which erected more moans from becky.

Becky then laid there on the bed moaning at alexa's touch before she managed to say in between breaths "mmm, Lexi you really know how to make me feel better" then alexa started to turn up the arousal level even more when she moved her hand in between becky's legs and started pumping two fingers in and out of her pussy at a fast pace causing becky to gasp and moan loudly "OH FUCK, YES, OH ALEXA BABY MAKE ME CUM PLEASE, OH GOD, OH FUCK" as alexa quickened her pace before she then slowed down again as becky let out a huge moan and becky laid there on the bed breathless and panting as alexa went to answer the door to the delivery man.

Soon both girls were giggling uncontrollably as they rolled around the bed before eventually alexa sat up and went into her bedside dresser and pulled out a vibrator from it and waved it at becky who only giggled at her as she said "ok Lexi, but not before i make _my_ sexy goddess cum first" before becky then leapt onto alexa and started passionately kissing her on her neck and nibbling at her flesh which erected soft moans from alexa as she said in between breaths "mmm, that feels so good becks, but stop teasing me and just fuck me pleeeaaasssse" and hearing her wife beg always put a smile on becky's face as she slowly trailed down alexa's body before becky teased alexa a little more by rubbing her clit with her index finger which caused alexa to beg even more "becky, pppleeeaaase, i need to feel you inside me so badly" before becky then started to slowly flick her tongue across alexa's pussy.

This made alexa gasp and almost scream at the sudden pleasure she was receiving from her wife becky as she managed to say in between breaths "HOLY SHIT, FUCK YES, DON'T STOP BECKS I...I'M GONNA CUM, OH FUCK" before becky then lifted her head from in between alexa's legs with a smile on her face as she licked her lips while alexa laid on the bed trying to catch her breath before becky then leaned down the side of the bed and picked up a green strap on that was laying next to the bed and waved it at alexa who was all too eager to take it from her as she said "i want to fuck that sexy irish ass of yours"

To which becky smirked as she got on all fours and wiggled her ass a little at alexa who positioned herself in between becky's legs and gave her ass a quick smack before she then slammed the strap on deep inside becky's ass causing her to practically scream in pleasure "OH SHIT, THAT FEELS SOO GOOD LEXI, OH FUCK, FUCK ME HARDER PLEEEAAASSE" before alexa picked up her pace as she fucked becky faster and faster before she then slowed down again as she could feel becky's ass tightening around the plastic cock before she eventually pulled out of her ass as becky collapsed onto the bed breathless.

Then alexa removed the strap on from around her waist as she curled up next to becky and wrapped her arm around her in a cuddle before she said "so, do you feel any better now becks?" to which becky then yawned and smiled at alexa as she replied "yeah, i feel so much better thanks to you Lexi" and while alexa was thinking of a response she heard becky snoring so she flicked off the lights and wrapped her arm around becky before she said "goodnight, _my_ gorgeous princess" before drifting off to sleep herself...


	16. Chapter 16

The next night on raw which aired from becky's home town of Dublin, Ireland becky and alexa were backstage getting ready to defend their tag team championships against the iconics and becky was pacing back and forth and doing some stretches before alexa then walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "it'll be ok becks, you might not be the most dominant woman on the roster at the moment but tonight we can focus on being the most dominant tag team in the womens divivson" before alexa then left to get them both a coffee before their match.

Suddenly while alexa was on her way back to the locker room she bumped into AJ styles who was trying to catch his breath before he said to her "a..alexa, glad i bumped into you come quick" so alexa ran with AJ to the locker room where she then cut through the crowd of referees and dropped her cups of coffees when she saw becky laying in the middle of a broken table so she rushed to her side and tried to sound angry but ended up sounding more upset when she said "someone get some fucking help" and AJ tried to comfort her as he said "i...i don't even know what to say, i didn't even see what happened i just came in to prepare for my match when i found her like that and came to find you"

Alexa took a deep breath as she looked at AJ and tried to smile as she replied "thank you AJ, i'll have to go out there alone as our match is up next" before she then ran off toward gorialla position as her music started playing and walked out on to the stage to a loud crowd reception and slowly walked down the ramp and held her championship up high before the iconics music then as billie kay and peyton Royce walked out and chuckled to themselves thinking they had a easy match before then walked down to the ring and stood across from alexa who was now in a one on two handicap situation.

The referee then asked alexa if she was sure she wanted to have the match and alexa insisted on the match going ahead so he called for the bell to ring and peyton charged at alexa with a clothsline knocking her down to the mat hard as peyton chuckled to herself before she then grabbed alexa by her hair and dragged her over to her corner and tagged billie in and peyton slammed alexa's face across billie's knee before she exited the ring and billie waited for alexa to get back to her feet before she then ran off the ropes and hit shades of kay sending alexa back down to the mat hard but as billie went for the pin the crowd erupted with cheers as both billie and peyton turned their attention to the satge as becky's theme hit.

Becky limped down the ramp and towards the ring clutching at her ribs before becky then slowly climbed onto the apron and extended her hand out for the tag and alexa couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her wife becky standing on the apron so she reached out and tagged becky into the match and becky exploded as she levelled both billie and peyton with a seris of clothslines and dropkicks before she then grabbed billie and hit her with a new move that she called the man handle slam and went for the pin.

"1.."

"2.."

"3.."

The bell rang as the referee raised becky's hand in victory as alexa came to join her as the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners and still WWE WOMENS TAG TEAM champions alexa bliss and becky bliss THE BLISSFUL LASSKICKERS" and becky clutched at her ribs while she celebrated with alexa in the ring before alexa then held the ropes down and gently helped her wife becky out of the ring and down the steps and slowly walked up the ramp together.

As they walked through the curtain AJ styles was the first to greet them and had a look of concern on his face when he said "congrats guys, awesome win out there tonight but becky are you sure you're ok?" to which becky weakly nodded her head as she replied "y-yeah i'm fine AJ, i just need to get some rest that's all" alexa then looked at becky face to face and said "babe, that was really gutsy and brave coming to my rescue and making sure that we are still the WWE WOMENS TAG TEAM champions, but you can barely stand, we should at least get you checked out" but becy shook her head and coughed up a bit of blood before she replied "honestly, i'm fine Lexi, i just need to have a shower and lay down for a while"

Later on in the show Lacey evans was in the middle of the ring with her championship around her waist and was in the middle of cutting a promo on how she defeated becky when she was blindsided by becky who stomped on her and rained down left and right hands before Lacey then scrambled up to her feet and went to hit the womens right on becky but she ducked it and slammed Lacey into the mat with the man handle slam before she then grabbed a mic and knelt down next to Lacey and said "come hell in a cell i will run right through you and take back what was rightfully mine you southern BITCH" before she then took the title and raised it high above her head before throwing it down over Lacey before she stormed up the ramp to a loud and positive crowd reception.

When becky walked through the curtain backstage she collapsed into alexa's arms before some medical staff arrived with a stretcher and alexa helped them place becky onto it and followed them to the ambulance and stood to one side as they loaded becky into the back of the ambulance before alexa then hopped inside as the ambulance slowly drove out of the arena while Michael cole on commentary said "ladies and gentlemen this must be extremely hard to watch and we are getting word that becky has been taken to a local medical facility and we will try to give you an update on becky's condition as soon as we can"

Meanwhile at the local hospital alexa sat next to becky by her bedside as she said while trying her best not to cry "never run off like that again ok becks? I was so worried about you" before becky then placed her hand over alexa's as she replied with a smile across her face "i know Lexi, and i should have told you where i was going but i promise i will never do anything like that again and as soon as we get out of here we should celebrate with booze and pizza"

Just then a doctor came in and said "good news becky, you're cleared to go having slight bruising and a little light headed" to which becky and alexa smiled at the news before alexa then slowly helped becky off the bed as they walked to her car and drove them back to the hotel where once inside both becky and alexa started passionately kissing each other as becky's back gently slammed against the wall before eventually both girls ended up on the bed with becky on top of alexa.

Before long both girls were giggling and singing along to different songs on the tv before becky then fell back on to the bed giggling and yawning as alexa did the same before they wrapped a arm around each other in a cuddle before becky then said to alexa "y'know something Lexi, we should train our daughters to become WWE superstars just like us and help them become the next blissful lasskickers" to which alexa yawned as she smiled at becky and replied "that's not a bad idea becks, that way we can teach our daughters everything we know and help them develop their character"

Then alexa looked to see that becky had already fallen asleep so she turned and switched off the lights before she then wrapped her arm around becky in a cuddle before she slowly drifted off to sleep herself.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: i had pushed this chapter back a little bit as i was busy working on some chapters in my new story involving one of my OC's (which i recommend you give a read if you haven't as it is quite cute) so i apologise in advance for this chapter coming out late but hopefully you guys still enjoy and as always reviews are welcomed.

RAW started that night backstage with Nia jax in triple h and stephanie's office pleading and begging with them not to fire her saying "please don't fire me sir, just give me a fine or suspend me" to which triple h sat there at his desk with a serious look on his face as he replied "i'm sorry Nia, but you have to understand that we as a company are trying to make role models for children around the globe to look up to and what you did to our top champion is unacceptable" before Nia then stormed out of his office with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile alexa was sitting next to becky in the locker room with their daughters before alexa turned to becky and said "how are you feeling tonight becks?" to which becky tried to put on her best smile as she looked back at alexa and replied "honestly Lexi, i still feel a little light headed but that shouldn't keep me from performing at my best tonight" as they both then smiled at each other as they hugged their daughters.

Randy then came into the locker room with a bag before he then noticed becky and alexa sitting with their daughters when he said "oh, hey ladies i saw your post on twitter and i'm sorry i couldn't make it to your daughter's birthday over the weekend so i got them a little something" before he then crouched down to both Mia and Rebecca and pulled out a randy orton figurine from the bag and gave it to both of the girls before he said "i know it's a little late but happy birthday" and both Mia and Rebecca had a beaming smile on their face before alexa then said "girls, what do you say to randy?" before both of their daughter's looked at randy as they replied "thank you randy"

Just then the locker room door flew open as Nia stormed in with tears in her eyes before she then locked eyes with becky and said with anger in her voice "YOU..." before she then stormed over to becky and picked her up and pinned her against a nearby wall before she continued "because of you, i'm now out of a job" before randy then separated the two and becky stood there shaking in fear before randy looked at Nia and said "whoa, whoa, take it easy whatever happened in that office becky had nothing to do with it as she has been here with her daughter's Mia and Rebecca this whole time with her wife alexa" Nia then snapped at randy as she replied "nothing to do with it huh?, then explain why i have been fired because she is nothing more than triple h and stephanie's pet bitch" before she then stormed out of the locker room and towards the ring.

Meanwhile becky was still standing by the wall that Nia had pinned her against shaking in fear as tears slowly started to form in her eyes before she eventually said "i..i need to go for a walk" before she then ran out of the room crying as alexa tried to say "BECKS, WAIT COME BACK" before randy then said to alexa "don't worry alexa, i'll chase after becky, you focus on your match and looking after your beautiful daughters" before he then ran after becky.

Later in the show Nia jax was in the middle of the ring with a mic in hand as she said "take a good look, because this is the last time you will ever see the irresistible force in this very ring, and there is only one person you can all blame for this and her name i-" before her mic was cut off as triple h and Stephanie walked out on stage and stood at the top of the ramp as triple h said "Nia, that is quite enough, there is only something someone can do before they twist my arm, but you are absolutely right as there is one person you can blame Nia, and that person is yourself, now get the hell out of my ring"

Backstage however randy was searching high and low for becky before he eventually found her curled up inside alexa's car still crying her eyes out and noticed the doors were locked so he gently knocked on the window which made becky look up as he said "hey becky, can you let me in?" but becky shook her head and curled up again while randy stood by the car and texted alexa "_hey, i found becky she's curled up in your car crying her eyes out_" and he didn't have to wait long for a reply when alexa text him back "_hey, it's alexa thanks i'll try talking to her after my match_"

After alexa had won her match she immediately ran backstage to her car where she then knocked on the window as becky looked up before alexa said "hey becks, it's me alexa could you let me in?" and becky nodded her head and clicked a button and unlocked the doors as alexa climbed in the front seat and looked back at becky who was curled up in a ball in the back before she then placed a hand on becky's arm which caused her to flinch a little before alexa said "hey, it's ok becks it's me Lexi, i'm not going to hurt you i just wanted to check to see if you were ok" then becky slowly sat up and threw herself into alexa's arms and cried her eyes out as she whimpered "am i really that bad of a lass Lexi?" and alexa was unsure how to reply so she just held becky in her arms before she eventually said "of course not becks, listen you are the most beautiful, toughest, sexy woman or lass i have ever met and i'm not having Nia jax upset my princess like that"

Just then paige walked past alexa's car and saw how upset becky was so she stopped by and sat next to alexa in the front before she said "hey baby girl, what's up with becky?" to which alexa looked at paige and tried to remain calm as she said "hey paige, becky bless her is upset because Nia jax stormed into the locker room and pinned her against the wall and scared the poor girl to death to the point where she ran off and locked herself in my car and cried her eyes out" before paige was shocked at what she just heard before she eventually replied "does triple h know? I could go and bring him back here if you want and becky could try to explain everything" to which alexa then had some tears in her eyes as she replied "yeah could you do that? That would be great, i'll stay here and try to cheer becky up a bit" before paige then smiled and wiped some tears from alexa's face as she replied "of course baby girl, don't worry about a thing and i'll be back soon" before she then left to try to find triple h.

A few minutes later paige bumped into triple h and Stephanie backstage heading into their office when paige said "hey, hunter do you have a minute? It's about becky" and triple h stopped in the doorway of his office and looked at paige as he replied "come in, and explain everything" so paige stepped into triple h's office and explained what she knew before triple h then stood in front of his desk and said "ok, do you know where becky is now?" to which paige nodded her head as she replied "yeah, she is currently sitting in alexa's car with her and crying her eyes out on her" so triple h followed paige back to alexa's car where he then gently knocked on the door and said in a calming voice "hey, alexa it's triple h can i come in and speak to becky?" and alexa leaned over and pushed the door open before triple h then sat down next to alexa and calmly said to becky "hey becky, it's hunter do you mind telling me what happened?"

Before becky then slowly looked at triple h and sniffled at little before she started to reply saying "well, i was sitting in the locker room with alexa wishing her luck for her match with our daughters when randy came in and gave them both a late birthday present before suddenly out of nowhere Nia stormed into the locker room and pinned me up against the wall and..." to which triple h calmly spoke to becky after he noticed becky bursting into tears on alexa again as he said "it's ok becky, take your time" before becky then whimpered again "and she said to me that it's because of me that she doesn't have a job, and...and that i'm nothing more than yours an stephanie's pet bitch which...which terrified me so i ran to alexa's car and locked myself inside"

Triple h then rubbed his arm on becky before he replied "ok becky, thank you for the information and why don't you and alexa take the rest of the night off and you can come back when you feel ready and when you do we will push you to a rematch against lacey evans" to which alexa replied for becky as she said "thank you so much sir" before triple h then left the car and went to try and find Nia jax before he eventually found her in the locker room packing her bags.

Nia then noticed triple h standing in the doorway with some security when she picked up her bags and walked towards him as she said "i'm going ok?" but triple h stopped her as he replied "not so fast Nia, so not only did you try to poison our former top champion in becky lynch, you also thought you could get away with making her scared to come to work when you found out you were out of a job, with the stunt you pulled you will be lucky if WWE or any other promotion hire you now get out of my sight" as security escorted Nia out of the building and gave her a little shove on the way out.


	18. Chapter 18

A few years later...

NXT...

NXT was live on the air that night as Mauro said "good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a very exciting episode of NXT tonight, as i am joined by Nigel Mcguinness and Beth phoenix" to which beth then replied "it sure is a exciting time tonight, as io shirai and kairai sane take on some mystery opponents" meanwhile backstage becky and alexa were with their daughters as they said "good luck out there tonight darlings, we will be at ringside with you so you two have nothing to worry about and we know you will do us proud"

Rebecca then rolled her eyes as she replied "mum stop it, you're gonna embarrass us besides you have been training us since we were 16 years old i'm sure me and Mia will be just fine out there in our debut and we will be to leave an impact and get the fans talking" and becky couldn't help but laugh as she looked at alexa and said "well lexi, at least we know which of our daughters have our personality at least" to which alexa playfully scoffed as she replied "you can really be insufferable sometimes you know that becks" before becky then gave alexa a kiss on her cheek as she replied "i know lexi, but that's why ya love me"

Suddenly their daughters music hit as they walked out on stage and Nigel said "OMG, it's the daughters of becky bliss and alexa bliss, it's Rebecca bliss and Mia lynch" before they walked out on stage with their mums by their side before they all walked down to the ring and Rebecca and Mia stood across from the sky pirates kairai sane and io shirai and the referee then checked both teams before he called for the bell to ring and the match to start.

The match was underway as Rebecca locked up with io shirai in a collar and elbow tie up and just barely out powering the Japanese star as she took her down to the mat before Rebecca then ran off the ropes and hit a sliding knee into the ribs of io shirai before tagging in her sister Mia who came into the ring and dropped an elbow into the back of io shirai and dragged her back to her corner before she then locked in a cross face submission and io shirai screamed in agony before io shirai eventually crawled to the ropes to break the hold and slowly got back to her feet clutching at her back before she tagged in kairai sane.

And the end of the match was drawing near as both teams were exhausted before Rebecca then whipped kairi sane into her corner and tagged in her sister Mia and Rebecca lifted kairi onto her shoulders as Mia ran off the ropes and hit a sliding cutter as her sister powered Kairi down to the mat as Mia went for the pin and referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over and becky and alexa jumped up and down in joy at ringside.

When they got backstage both becky and alexa gave their daughters a hug as they said "congrats girls, we knew you could do it, you make us so proud" and both Mia and Rebecca giggled a little before they replied "mum, stop, your embarrassing us" to which becky then said "we're sorry hun, but we are just so proud of ya both and we know you will do great things in NXT" before they all left the arena in alexa's car.

When they got home becky and alexa went straight into the kitchen to grab a bottle champagne while Mia and Rebecca sat on the sofa feeling exhausted but smiled at each other before both becky and alexa came in with some glasses of champagne and gave one glass each to their daughters as they held the other glasses in their hands before becky then raised her glass in the air and said "i would like to make a toast to our beautiful daughters winning their first match in WWE" before they all then clinked their glasses together before drinking their champagne.

Soon all the girls were laughing uncontrollably before Mia then said "and me and my sister would like to thank our beautiful mothers for giving us the training we needed and teaching us everything they know about this business" to which alexa sat there trying not to laugh as she replied "aww, your welcome hun, becky and i are glad we could teach you what we know and at least tonight that training paid off but now i think it time we all went to bed to get some sleep" before all the girls then went into their separate bedrooms to try and get some sleep.

The next morning Mia and Rebecca were up early and training in the ring in the garden before alexa then slowly walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes as she stood behind her wife becky with her hands on her ass before leaning down as she said "good morning becks!" to which becky softly moaned at the touch of her wife alexa on her ass as she replied "mmm, good morning lexi, i'm just making some breakfast for our daughters before we all go to the arena as they are training in the garden" and alexa then gave her wife becky a kiss on her lips before she replied "i know becks, i could smell it from the bedroom and it smells delicious and it will definitely be a tasty breakfast for all of us before we have our hall of fame speech"

WWE hall of fame ceremony...

The red carpet...

It was the night of the hall of fame and alexa and becky were standing on the red carpet with their daughters as randy came up to them and gave them a hug before he said "my, look at your beautiful daughters all grown up and now part of the WWE family, how have you girls been?" before both becky and alexa smiled at randy as they replied "we have been having a great time away from the ring raising our daughters and training them to be WWE superstars just like their mums and they are both about to turn nineteen this weekend" before randy then smiled back at alexa and becky as he replied "that's good to hear and i can't wait to listen to your hall of fame speech later tonight as you two have been through so much together" before walking off to greet some of the other superstars on the carpet.

A few hours later...

Stephanie was up on stage as she gave a little bit of a speech before she said "ladies and gentlemen, it is my personal honour to introduce one of mine and hunter's favourite couples here in WWE alexa bliss and her beautiful wife becky bliss collectively known as the blissful lasskickers" before becky and alexa walked out on stage together before becky then walked up to the podium and started giving her speech as she said "first of all thank you all for coming out here tonight, and so far it has been incredible being here with our two beautiful daughters and my beautiful wife alexa, and both me and alexa have accomplished a lot here in WWE but nothing has been more important to us than looking after our daughters"

Then alexa took her turn with the speech as she said "and both myself and becky have both accomplished a lot in our careers here in WWE and i have no doubt that our two beautiful daughters Mia and Rebecca will have the same success as we did and it is so amazing and breathtaking to have so many friends willing to support me and becky in our relationship together and for that both me and becky would like to say we are very thankful and grateful for the friends we have"

Before a package then played on the stage showing some of the highlights in becky and alexa's careers as both becky and alexa were holding each other's hands with tears in their eyes as they looked back on the memory's they made and some of their achievements they accomplished before they then took their hall of fame rings and slid them on each other's fingers before they then made their way backstage where they were greeted by their daughters who gave them both a hug with tears in their eyes as they said "you both have done amazing things here in WWE and we only hope we can make you both proud as we follow in your footsteps as the blissful lasskickers" before becky and alexa smiled as they replied "girls, you are both making us proud already and we will always be here to support you and help train you if you need it, now come on let's all go home and have a nice sleep" before they all then left the arena in alexa's car.

However on their way home alexa's car broke down halfway to their home in Columbus Ohio as alexa sat there and said "shit, i knew i should have just ordered a rental car and left my one at home at least then we all could have been in our nice, warm house by now" to which becky then gave alexa a kiss on her lips before she said "it's ok lexi, im sure there is a garage not too far from here that could come pick us up, i'll get out and see if i can find one for us" and alexa smiled as she returned the kiss before she replied "this is why i love you so much becks, i'll stay here with our daughters in case a repair person comes but text me in emergency ok?"

And becky nodded her head with a beaming smile she knew alexa just loved about her before she then got out of the car and walked down the street to try and find a garage that was open unaware that some hooded figures were following her before becky then noticed as she saw a reflection of one of the hooded figures in a window of a nearby shop so she tried to walk a bit quicker hoping to lose whoever was following her at this time of night before she darted around a nearby corner and leaned against a wall trying to catch her breath as she tried texting her wife alexa in a panic "_Lexi, I tHink Some One Is FoLloWinG Me I nEeD hElP. Becks_" before she quickly put her phone in her pocket of her leather jacket as the hooded figures drew near.

Then suddenly the hooded figures rushed becky and she desperately tried to stand her ground as she hit a few of them with forearms and right hands to the face before one of the hooded figures who was holding a metal pole slammed it into becky's ribs driving the wind out of her as she gasped for air before the rest of the hooded figures surrounded becky and pummelled her with punches and kicks knocking becky to the ground while her phone rang a few times before going to answer machine in her pocket.

Meanwhile alexa was sitting in the car with their daughters when she got becky's text so she tried to ring her a few times as she thought to herself "come on becks, pick up please" before she then turned to their daughters as she said "can you two do me a favour and go and check on your mother becky because this isn't like her to not pick up when i call her especially in an emergency and i'm worried sick" before Mia and Rebecca then sat there as they replied "don't worry mum, we'll find out where our mum becky is and help her if she is in danger" before they unstrapped their seatbelts and got out of the car and ran down the street to try and find becky.

After a few minutes of searching Mia and Rebecca found becky surrounded by a group of hooded figures before Rebecca the more reckless of the two said "HEY ASSHOLES! GET AWAY FROM OUR MOTHER" before both Mia and Rebecca rushed towards the group throwing punches and forearms knocking a few of them to the ground meanwhile among the chaos becky who bloody and bruised slowly crawled to a nearby wall where she leaned against it with a smile on her face as she watched her daughter's teach these thugs who's boss...


End file.
